Enemigos por Destino
by K.Oracle
Summary: Una guerra se ha planeado con recelo y Hermione ha crecido en la oscuridad siendo guiada en su camino por Lord Voldemort en persona. Es hora de asistir a Hogwarts, Harry aguarda por conocerla.
1. Encuentros Casuales

_Hi everyone, pues resulta que como las ideas han estado un poco escasas –respecto a los fic que debo concluir- me he tomado la osadía de comenzar a redactar una nueva historia –la primera que trazó desde hace mas de 6 meses y que no tiene nada que ver con la mentada historia que desarrollo en mi libreta de seminario-, como sea, esta historia es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO-ya me gusto el genero- y mi retorno a los Harry – Hermione. La idea surgió una noche que estaba jugando con los"famosos" Dollz –los culpo directamente- y respecto a la publicación habrá que enjaretársela a una lectora y amiga –espero que pronto publiques el proyecto que traes en manos- Maiza… desisto de aburrirlos antes de tiempo¡Comenzamos!..._

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO……oo……OO…..oo…..OO……ooo…..OO**

**Encuentros casuales.**

_-Era una noche tormentosa cuando sus destinos se cruzaron-_

Los asesinatos a sangre fría forman parte de la vida cotidiana del Mundo Mágico, los sacrificios son necesarios en cualquier guerra y las treguas temporales solo permiten a los contendientes reorganizar sus estrategias.

Esa es la situación en la que da inicio esta historia, la noche en que la vida fuera cegada de tajo en una lejana casa de Bristol. Un escenario sangriento que contrastaba con la inocencia infantil de la única sobreviviente que miraba fijamente el cuerpo inerte de una joven mujer que el intruso supuso sería su madre.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?.- se arrodillo para quedar a la misma estatura de la niña que se percato de su presencia y le miraba atónita-. No tengas miedo, tal ves tu suerte se extienda un poco mas y te permita salir con vida de esta casa".

"Hermione…- musito la pequeña sin dejar de aferrarse al animalito de felpa que siempre le acompañaba.

"Bien Hermione.- acaricio las infantiles facciones y sonrió al sentir temblar a la pequeña-. ¿Comprendes lo que ha pasado aquí¿Entiendes que no puedo permitirte conservar tu vida, crecerás y me buscaras para que pague por lo que esta noche te he arrebatado y yo no puedo permitir que te unas a mis enemigos en un futuro no muy lejano".

"Yo te buscaría, es verdad.- haciendo acopio a un valor que no creyó poseer alzo su rostro y miro al hombre-. Y matarme es la opción mas sensata…-Lord Voldemort se sorprendió por la inusitada muestra de inteligencia que poseía esa pequeña-. Pero yo no lo haría con la intención que usted dice…-medito con detenimiento sus palabras-. Lo haría para agradecerle que me librara de esta mujer.-frunció el cejo-. Ella no es mi madre y saturo de odio la mente de mi padre, que estén muertos es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado".

"Ahora soy yo el que entiende.- señalo los cuerpos de unos niños mas grande que la pequeña-. ¿Tampoco por ellos buscarías matarme?"

"Son los hijos de esa mujer, jamás fueron amables conmigo.- apretó aun mas el muñeco que sostenía entre sus brazos-. Y ahora...- cerró los ojos-. ¿Duele morir?"

"Tendrás que preguntárselo a ellos cuando ese día te llegue.- se puso en pie y camino hacia la puerta principal-. Por esta noche te has librado de correr su misma suerte…"

"No tengo a donde ir.- musito con tristeza.

"Ese no es mi problema.- espeto indiferente y al acomodar su túnica Hermione pudo darse cuenta de algunos cortes en el cuerpo del hombre-. Te he perdonado la vida¿Qué mas puede pedir alguien como tu?"

"Escuche a mi padre decir que aurores rondan esta zona.- avanzo hacia el hombre y tentando una vez mas la suerte que le acompañaba esa noche tiro de la túnica del mago-. ¿Son heridas de magia¿le duelen?"

"Me molestan pese a que han transcurridos varios años desde que me las hicieran.- Hermione no pudo reprimir un gesto de sorpresa y Lord Voldemort se sintió extrañamente halagado-. Acabar con los aurores del ministerio no será problema...- resultaba divertida la imagen de un grupo de incompetentes magos intentando detener al mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos.

"Póngase la capucha de la túnica para que cubra su rostro.- Hermione le cerro el paso-. Albus Dumbledore esta con ellos y aunque se que podrá ganarle no tiene por que gastar su valiosa energía en él hasta que haya destruido todo lo que tanto quiere proteger".

"Interesante tu argumento, pequeña.- le sorprendía la sagacidad con la que trabajaba el cerebro de la niña-. ¿Qué propones entonces?"

"La calle esta protegida por hechizos que impide a los magos aparecerse libremente.- cogió su capa olvidándose de calzar sus desnudos pies-. Finja ser un anciano y yo le guiare hasta la entrada del pueblo, así podrá pasar entre ellos sin mermar sus fuerzas".

"Dame tu muñeco.- le ordeno Lord Voldemort y Hermione se lo entrego sin preguntar nada.

Un movimiento de varita y estuvieron listos para abandonar aquella casa. Para cuando los aurores llegaran a ese lugar se encontrarían con que todos los ocupantes de ese lugar se encontraban muertos, incluida la pequeña hija del primer matrimonio de Anthony McNeil cuyo cuerpo había quedado irreconocible.

"Ahora estas muerta para los magos, Hermione.- se resguardaron en la oscuridad que proporcionaba un pequeño bosque a orillas del poblado-. ¿Qué se siente?"

"Bien.- sujeto su pecho y respiro profundamente, aun podía percibir el aroma tan característico del lugar en que naciera-. Me siento libre…"

"Interesante…- extrajo de sus ropas un guardapelo que Hermione supuso tendría mucho valor-. ¿Y que harás con esa libertad que te he proporcionado?"

"No lo se.- volvió a quedarse pensativa-. Ya no tengo un lugar a donde ir y tampoco alguien que quiera encontrarme…-sus ojos se posaron en el intimidante hombre -. ¿Se molestaría si lo sigo?"

"Has lo que quieras.- activo el traslador justo cuando Hermione volvía a sujetarse de su túnica y dejaban atrás aquel lugar.

Cuando ingresaron en la vieja casona que servia de cuartel, los mortifagos ahi presentes no pasaron desapercibida a la pequeña niña que corría tras su señor. Su ropa de dormir manchada con sangre que ya estaba seca, los enmarañados cabellos castaños tenían algunas ramas y hojas incrustadas, los pequeños pies sucios de lodo y la orden del Lord que zanjaba de tajo cualquier cuestionamiento sobre el origen de la niña yque los obligaba a partir de esa noche el guardar incluso a sus familias el secreto confiado por su señor.

"Un nuevo elemento se une a nuestras filas.- la pequeña observo el impávido rostro de Lord Voldemort-. Mi hija, Hermione".

_-Curioso-_

"De mi infancia es lo único que recuerdo…- pensó en voz alta mientras permanecía frente a la enorme ventana que había en su habitación si prestar importancia al sonido de la puerta abriéndose y de pasos que se dirigían hacia donde ella se encontraba.

"Veo que ya tienes tu equipaje listo.- la mujer en cuestión era uno de los esbirros mas leales y mortíferos que se encontraban bajo el servicio de Lord Voldemort-. ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacerlo, nada de lo que te enseñen en esa escuela te será de utilidad, no olvides que has tenido al mejor maestro y rebasas por mucho a los incompetentes que enseñan en Hogwarts"

"Bella…-se volvió a verla-. Si tu hermana te escucha pensara que consideras deplorable la educación que le ha impartido todos estos años a su único vástago".

"Cissy sabe lo que pienso sobre la educación que le ha dado a mi sobrino, no es un secreto entre nosotras.- deposito el motivo que le había llevado a esa alejada habitación-. Te lo envía tu padre".

"¿No te ha dicho cuando volverá de su viaje?.- redujo la distancia entre ellas y poso sus dedos sobre la suave tela del obsequio recibido de su protector.

"Una guerra siempre requiere la revisión previa de los planes, objetivos y lealtades.- asintió Bellatrix-. Se rumora entre los hombres que tu presencia solo ha retrasado la sublevación contra el Ministerio…"

"Los hombres hablan y no observan.- se sentó en la mullida cama-. ¿Quiénes han sido los estúpidos que poco valor dan a su vida?"

"Avery y Goyle…-respondió distraídamente-. Extrañare la ayuda que Avery nos proporcionaba, Goyle solo es un muñeco que repetía las palabras de un falso amo…- la mirada de ambas se encontraron, no se necesitaba ahondar mas en el tema, no cuando la solución habría de estarse ejecutando en algún lugar lejano-. Que inmerecido honor les ha otorgado el Señor Oscuro… yo habría estado encantada de ser la mano que consumara los deseos de mi señor.".

"¿Tu me acompañaras a abordar el Expreso de Hogwarts?.- Bellatrix asintió al cuestionamiento de la joven.

"La presencia de los mortifagos estos años ha pasado desapercibida, para el departamento de aurores no somos mas que un molesto e insignificante grupo de asesinos… encontrar a Avery muerto solo calmara al Ministerio y nos permitirá seguir afianzando los objetivos de nuestro señor.- como miembro del grupo de allegados al Lord, estaba fascinada por la inteligencia de Hermione desde el instante en que su amo en persona le confiara su educación-. La sorpresa que se llevaran cuando vean que las nobles familias de magos sangre pura son mas que meras fuentes de ingresos monetarios…"

"Es una suerte que nadie sospeche de Bellatrix Lestrange-.sonrió Hermione-. ¿Qué explicaciones daremos mañana cuando me acompañes a la estación King's Cross"

"Ninguna por que ya todo lo he venido planeando desde hace años.- se sentó frente a la joven-. Conociendo la vida social que posee mi adorada hermana le hice el comentario que decidí adoptar a la nieta de Héctor Dagworth–Granger debido a la necedad de Rodolphus por tener un hijo.- una expresión calculadora apareció en las todavía infantiles facciones de Hermione-. ¿Ves como al final el linaje de tu madre nos ha sido útil?"

"Si.- una desdeñosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro-. Incluso de los muertos hay que valernos para conseguir el éxito de nuestros planes".

"Mañana cuando estemos en la estación de King's Cross la única frase que escucharas de sus labios es...- fingió una voz melosa y exasperante-. _¿Se trata de ella?_"

"Bueno... ¿madre?.- las dos mujeres rieron ante la falsa emoción que Hermione impregnaba en esa palabra-. Será mejor que duerma, mañana ingresare al afamado colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, necesito hacer gala de toda mi habilidad histriónica para no defraudar a mi señor".

"Lord Voldemort debe estar fascinado de tener por hija a alguien como tu, Hermione.- acaricio los cabellos pulcramente atados con un listón blanco y la lozanía que transmitía esa joven piel-. Será aburrido no tenerte en casa…"

"Para eso tendremos que aguardar a los periodos de vacaciones.- sostuvo la mano de la mujer que le criara como la madre que muriera al traerle a este mundo-. Y al correo…- Bellatrix asintió-. No creo que a mi padre le moleste que mantenga comunicación contigo".

"Descansa ya.- abandono la habitación y Hermione se quedo sola una vez mas.

"¿Cómo sería mi vida en estos momentos si no hubiera seguido al homicida de mis verdugos?.- era una pregunta que siempre se hacia cuando estaba a punto de iniciar una aventura.

_-¿De verdad no sabes cual sería?-_

"Estaría privada de la vida que ahora tengo, de eso puedo estar mas que segura.- el odio que germinara en su infantil alma emergió ante los recuerdos olvidados por su mente y la imperiosa necesidad de agradecer la protección que Lord Voldemort le diera todos estos años.

_-Por que él no me da órdenes como a sus seguidores, yo soy especial… todo lo que he hecho desde el día que me tomo bajo su cuidado han sido meros favores que estaba en mis manos satisfacer-_

"Y es lo que pienso seguir haciendo hasta el ultimo de mis días…- se encontraba nuevamente contra la fría ventana, su mirada fija en el carruaje tirado por Thestrals que traían de vuelta al Señor Oscuro.

La mañana era despejada y el trinar de las aves despertó a Hermione que exclamo su sorpresa al ver que no era la única que se encontraba en esa habitación. De pie frente a su ventana se encontraba Lord Voldemort tan imperturbable como de costumbre.

"Padre.- Hermione se calzo los chapines y se reunió con el mago que le dirigió una indiferente mirada.

"Ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, Hermione.- le indico que tomara asiento-. ¿Has recibido el obsequio que te envié con Bellatrix?"

"Si, lo usare hoy padre, quiero dar una buena impresión en el colegio.- Hermione no podía reprimir el gusto que le daba tener enfrente suyo al hombre que le acogiera-. ¿Ha tenido un buen viaje?"

"Muy satisfactorio.- una suculenta comida apareció en la mesa-. Desayunemos antes de que Bellatrix te acompañe a Londres muggle… ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia?"

"He leído los libros que me obsequio y Bellatrix me ha dado lecciones de Oclumancia.- Hermione estaba feliz de poder conversar con el Lord-. ¿Podría usted enseñarme Legeremancia, sería muy útil y…"

"¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar con esto?.- los inexpresivos ojos rojos se posaron en ella.

"Muy segura.- asintió convencida de sus palabras-. Se que en cuanto ponga un pie en Hogwarts no habrá marcha atrás, estoy consiente de las consecuencias que conlleva volverse un espía pero soy la mas indicada para ese papel".

"Ya tengo a Severus Snape en ese puesto, Hermione.- volvió a interrumpirla-. ¿Por qué te consideras tan indispensable?"

"Por que Snape tiene que irse con mucho cuidado para no levantar sospechas y en mi caso no seré mas que una alumna con padres adoptivos que solo desea enaltecer la confianza que se ha depositado en ella.- el hombre sonrió con la respuesta.

"Haré que Bellatrix le envié una carta a Snape para que te proporcione toda la ayuda posible.- limpio la comisura de sus labios y se puso en pie.

"¡No!.- Hermione imito el movimiento de su padre-. ¡Peligraría mi misión si alguien mas esta al tanto de quien soy en verdad!…"

"No tienes nada por que preocuparte, Hermione.- tendió su mano y acaricio los castaños cabellos-. Yo confió en él, veras que Severus Snape es un poderoso aliado cuando se esta en el terreno de Albus Dumbledore".

"Si usted confía yo confió.- rezo Hermione al hacer una breve reverencia.

"Mantenme informado.- abandono la habitación.

"Así lo haré, padre.- sonrió Hermione. Tal vez Lord Voldemort decía confiar en algunos de sus secuaces pero ninguno de ellos podía atribuirse un gramo de preocupación que viniera del temible mago.

_-Nadie que no sea yo-_

"Ya es hora de marcharnos, Hermione.- Bellatrix ingreso en la habitación.

"Si.- tomo una pequeña maleta que descansaba sobre su buró y tras coger el obsequio del Lord entro al baño.

El auto aguardaba por ellas y tras dirigir una breve mirada a la casa que le acogiera durante 6 años abordo el vehiculo seguida de Bellatrix, que distinta se veía esa mujer sin las oscuras túnicas que usaba cotidianamente. Tras ponerse en marcha, Hermione vio como dejaba a sus espaldas la mansión. Ninguna dijo palabra alguna durante el trayecto y faltaba poco mas de media hora cuando arribaron a King's Cross.

"Plagado de muggles.- frunció el cejo, Bellatrix no podía reprimir el asco que le producía estar cerca de esos seres a los cuales consideraba inferiores a ella-. Date prisa, no quiero estar en este lugar mas tiempo del necesario".

"Esta bien…- se encaminaron mientras el chofer se hacia cargo del equipaje.

"Dale esa maleta.- reparo en el pequeño equipaje que Hermione sostenía entre sus manos.

"No, por que esto en verdad es importante.- sonrió-. ¿Crees que el sombrero seleccionador me envié a Slytherin como a padre y a ti?"

"Lo dudo, posees muchas de las características que Rowena Ravenclaw buscaba en sus estudiantes.- cruzaron la barrera que conducía al andén 9 ¾-. Tendrás que conformarte con ser el ratón de biblioteca que has sido desde que te conozco".

"¡Que insulto!.- fingió sentirse ofendida-. Ya veras la sorpresa que te llevas cuando veas que salvo el estudio no tengo nada mas que me ligue a los Ravenclaw"

"Podmore, lleve el equipaje a un compartimiento lo suficientemente iluminado y cómodo para mi niña.- Bellatrix ignoro el comentario de Hermione-. Quiero que estudies mucho y cualquier cosa que ocurra me lo informas".

"Esta bien.- la mujer si que se tomaba en serio el papel de madre-. Dale mis saludos a padre".

"Lo haré en cuanto me sea posible.- Hermione estaba a punto de subir al tren cuando una rubia mujer les cerro el paso.

"¿Te marchas sin que seamos presentadas, querida?.- no eran necesarias las presentaciones, se trataba de Narcissa Malfoy.

"No imagine que todavía estuvieras por aquí, Cissy.- recuperada del susto saludó a su hermana-. ¿Tu hijo ya esta a bordo del tren?"

"Si, se ha encontrado con algunos de sus amigos y han ido a buscar un compartimiento.- Hermione frunció el cejo, lo ultimo que necesitaba era tener que permanecer junto al único hijo del matrimonio Malfoy-. ¿No piensas presentarnos, Bella?"

"Mi hermana Narcissa Malfoy.- la rubia mujer tendió su mano y la niña respondió al saludo-. Mi hija, Hermione Granger"

"¿Granger?.- el apellido despertó la curiosidad de la mujer-. ¿Por qué no le ha dado Rodolphus su apellido?"

"Por que ese no es tu asunto, hermana.- Hermione sonrió-. Sube de una vez Hermione, no quiero que pierdas el tren y des motivos a tu padre para que me arme un alboroto"

"Si madre.- hizo una leve reverencia a Narcissa antes de subir al tren.

"Educada por lo menos esta.- las dos hermanas se apartaron, el tren estaba próximo a partir-. ¿El motivo por el cual le has dejado su apellido tiene que ver con el prestigio que tiene Rodolphus?"

"Ser hija de un funcionario tan distinguido podría crear cierto favoritismo y si su padre le permite hacer lo que le viene en gana es por que todo lo ha obtenido por si misma.- Bellatrix sonrió, complementar la idea era mas fácil que crearla-. ¿Tienes algo que hacer?"

"Nada.- dirigió un gesto de desprecio a una pareja que pasaba a su lado.

"Lily Potter.- Bellatrix también los había reconocido-. ¿Su hijo también asiste a Hogwarts este año?"

"Si, me causa repulsión que ese mestizo pueda relacionarse con mi hijo.- asintió Narcissa, la dos mujeres buscaron un lugar en donde quedaran ocultas de ese par-. ¿Qué sabes sobre los planes de…?"

"¿Olvidas que no estamos en el lugar correcto, Narcissa?.- le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación-. Vayamos a tu casa, ahí conversaremos todo lo que quieras".

"Me parece perfecto.- se retiraron de ese lugar mientras que en el Expreso de Hogwarts las presentaciones se llevaban a cabo y los grupos comenzaban a formarse entre los de primer año.

"¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí contigo?.- Hermione abandono su lectura cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió para dar paso a un chico de primer curso.

Era alguien insignificante ante sus ojos, delgaducho y de negros cabellos, lo único atrayente eran los verdes ojos que poseía y una cicatriz en forma de trueno que marcaba su frente, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que esa persona le traería problemas en el futuro.

_-Y cada que tenía ese tipo de presentimientos nunca se equivocaba-_

…**..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..**

**Platica Libre.**

Aquí esta el resultado de 3 tazas con café -¡aplausos para mi!- como primer capitulo es algo pequeño –tomando en cuenta lo que ahora suelo escribir- prometo que el siguiente será un poco mas extenso. No me voy a explayar desarrollando cada curso, me enfocare a situaciones y conflictos.

Y antes de concluir las notas también quiero agradecer –el orden de los factores no altera el cariño¿si?- a my friend Zutto por darme ánimos cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, también agradezco a Zcianya por sus palabras, a One-chan por aguantar mi perorata insulsa, a Sara-san por sermonearme y a todos los lectores por soportarme durante todos estos años -¿cuatro sin contar a fanfcition?- puf, si que soy mala para esto de la redaccion. Ya no los aburro mas…

Se despide por el momento y hasta quien sabe cuando.

K.Oracle.


	2. ¿Conoces a Harry Potter?

_Woo, que vacaciones me tome –ay que ricas vacaciones, debería repetirlas mas seguido- bueno pues aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado y para no salir de la tradición diré que dista mucho de mi primer boceto -mejoro- pero al final son ustedes lo que darán el veredicto final –con algo de suerte y salgo bien librada-._

_Bueno, agradezco sus comentarios –¡Soy su fan… ¿eh¿Qué me relaje, si doc, Oracle será buena y se quedara quietecita en su cama -, me sorprendí por la aceptación que tuvo la historia y espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capitulo -_ **ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR, chokolatito19, momiji, Saragoddess, monica, Sarhita Potter, Lothus.Hicksa, Navigo, cris, Kaito Seishiro, Arima Soichiro JI, Zen/Kurai Kurayami Kage, Ravenclaw's heir. Maiza Herlo, Witchmin, LUZA, LoReToMaLfOy, Celestana, zcianya, Mari, Hcate, Pendergast**_- y los que no dejaron comentario… no hay problema, también los quiero por leer la historia pero no tanto como a los que me dejan sus comentarios y me ayudan a esforzarme._

_También quiero agradecer a las personas que me felicitaron en mi cumple –gracias!-, a mis amigos que ha sido vitales para mi en estos meses y que respetaron mi decisión de no ahondar en el tema **–Sara, Maiza, Zutto**, no saben lo importante que fue para mi contar con su apoyo- y hasta ahí le dejo que me va a dar el feeling y no me va a dar tiempo de actualizar._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Conoces a Harry Potter?**

Era cerca del medio día cuando Harry Potter decidió brindarle a su madre el gusto de verle la cara. El muchacho había llegado al fin a la edad de once años y tras recibir un efusivo abrazo de felicitación fue enviado de inmediato a "domar" los rebeldes cabellos negros que poseía, toda la gente decía que era una copia al carbón de su atareado padre que, probablemente se encontraba a esa hora llenando papeleo en la oficina de aurores.

"¿Iremos al callejón Diagon hoy?.- Lily Potter frunció el cejo, estaba cansada de la insistente pregunta de su único hijo.

"No lo creo posible.- Harry frunció el cejo, moría por ir a comprar sus útiles del colegio y tener al fin una varita con la cual realizar sus propios hechizos-. ¿Por qué no sales a jugar, hace un buen día y te necesito fuera de la cocina para poder hornearte un delicioso pastel".

"Madre no tienes que fingir.- simuló inocencia-. Yo se que es Sirius quien se encarga de la comida y mi padre es quien gasta en los regalos…"

"¿Si?.- Lily sonrió, resultaba encantadora la inteligencia de su hijo-. Entonces si eres tan listo dime¿Qué le hago a los que pregonan mis oscuros secretos culinarios?"

"No había pensado en eso.- se quedo pensativo, fingiendo analizar diversas opciones de respuesta-. Podría ser… ¿Dejar a un lado la actuación e ir junto al delator a disfrutar del buen clima que aqueja al valle de Godric?"

"Me parece un buen castigo.- dio un fuerte abrazo al astuto jovencito. 31 de julio era una fecha muy especial en esa casa, el día en que llegara al mundo el único hijo del matrimonio Potter.

"Yo tengo uno mucho mejor…- de súbito Harry fue separado del suelo y tardo algunos segundos en reconocer al recién llegado.

"¡Papa!.- el amable James Potter cargaba a su hijo en hombros, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de reproche que su esposa le dirigía.

"No lo consientas tanto, James.- le recrimino Lily.

"Tenia muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con él.- hizo un leve mohín, era sorprende que un adulto aun empleara los gestos de un niño caprichoso.

"Debieron ser muchas por que impusiste un nuevo record en Azkaban.- Sirius Black ingreso detrás de su amigo de colegio y beso a Lily en la mejilla-.¿Hoy será el día en que aceptaras fugarte conmigo?"

"¿Fugarnos?.- James frunció el cejo, caso contrario de su hijo que ya se sabia de memoria la rutina "casanova" de su padrino-. Suena tentador Sirius¿Qué abarca tu oferta?"

"Noches interminables de pasión.- Lily aun se preguntaba por que había terminado aceptando la cercanía de ese par que jamás conseguiría la madurez de Harry-. Viajes románticos, lujos comodidades, tendrás en mi al elfo que cumplirá cualquiera de tus caprichos…"

"Perfecto, entonces toma la escoba y comienza a limpiar el hollín de la chimenea.- exclamo James, Sirius se dejo caer en el sillón sin parar de reír.

"Que celoso has resultado ser viejo amigo.- revolvió los negros cabellos de su ahijado-. Eso no le aprendas a tu padre, Harry, a las mujeres no les gusta que las asfixies con tus inseguridades".

"No soy inseguro…-farfullo James, esto aumento la risa de los ahí presentes.

"Solo esta jugando como de costumbre, James.- Lily deposito un fugaz beso en los labios de Sirius-. Te provoca para que me cuides, ya deberías saberlo"

"Una cosa es que lo sepa y otra muy distinta que lo tolere.- el aludido evito la desdeñosa mirada que su amigo le dirigía.

"Relájate James.- el padrino de Harry poseía un extraño sentido del humor, caso contrario a James que se había vuelto un tanto posesivo después de su matrimonio-. Tú eres como mi hermano y te aprecio igual que a Lily.- James se relajo ante esas palabras-. Y ninguno de los dos es tan importante para mi como lo es Harry…"

"¿De verdad?.- Harry estaba atónito por las palabras de ese hombre al que admiraba.

"Así es…-asintió Sirius antes de que Lily lo abrazara por el cuello con tal fuerza que el auror creyó morir-¡Lily, me asfixias!"

"Me has convencido con tu argumento…- James volvió a fruncir el cejo y Harry se aparto lo suficiente para no salir herido por aquella excesiva muestra de afecto-. ¡Acepto huir contigo!"

"¿Qué?.- James estaba libido del coraje-. ¡Esto no te lo perdono, Black!"

"¿Por qué me culpas?.- se defendió el mago-. ¡Tu mujer me esta matando, a mi no me gustan las mujeres violentas y tu lo sabes!"

"Harry vivirá con nosotros y le permitiremos a James que lo visite los fines de semana por que no tengo el corazón para destruir de tajo su relación con mi hijo.- Lily seguía en su mundo y la furia que transmitía James hizo palidecer a Sirius.

"No…-balbuceo-. Lily solo esta bromeando¡lo juro!... yo jamás le permitiría que te prohibiera ver a Harry…-esto ultimo lo dijo sin pensarlo y fue el detonante para la furia de James.

"¡Ya escuche suficiente!.- James saco su varita y Sirius se las ingenio para esconderse tras el sillón.

"¿Quieres un poco de jugo, Harry querido?.- el chico se sobresalto cuando su madre lo arrastro hacia la cocina.

"¿Van a estar bien?.- asintió Harry, no era la primera vez que eso sucedía pero aun resultaba difícil acostumbrarse a que la sala se volviera un campo de batalla.

"Muy bien.- Lily le tendió el vaso con jugo y revolvió los cabellos de su hijo-. Los dos son aurores, también son grandes amigos, a los dos los quiero y por eso siempre busco la forma de ponerlos a pelear".

"¿Y eso por que?.- era la primera vez que su madre le daba esa respuesta.

"Para calmarlos.- sonrió Lily-. Los dos trabajan mucho en el ministerio y yo jamás voy a permitir que esto dañe su amistad.- Harry no percibió la importancia que escondían las palabras de su madre-. ¿Entiendes que los dos están dispuestos a dar su vida por protegerte?.- el chico asintió-. Para hacerlo tienen que mantener despiertos todos sus sentidos y si no los hago descargar toda esa tensión terminarían peleando de verdad"

"Creo que ya comprendí.- se quedo pensativo-. ¿ Calculas que nos de tiempo de ir a comprar mi varita?.- Harry vio a su madre caminar hacia la sala. Tres minutos después Lily estaba de vuelta y detrás de ella entraron Sirius y James.

"Harry querido, ve al ático y tráeme las pociones de siempre…- los dos hombres estaban en igualdad de condiciones-. Es una lastima que aun no se invente una poción que cure la estupidez¿verdad chicos?.- ese comentario le valió el reproche de ese par.

"Si…-Harry se apresuro en cumplir la petición de su madre.

Mientras corría hacia el ático, Harry volvió a pensar en Hogwarts. Pronto abandonaría esa casa y estaría obligado a convivir con chicos de su edad, cosa que hasta ese entonces no había ocurrido a causa de situaciones que no eran del dominio público.

_¿Quién era Harry Potter?_

Era la típica pregunta que se hacían los que escuchaban su nombre. Muchos rumores corrían entorno al hijo de James Potter pero ninguno estaba cercano a la realidad. Harry era un niño muy activo para considerarlo enfermo, reía mucho para ser autista, el valle de Godric no estaba en África así que quedaba descartado que viviera en el extranjero.

Harry era un secreto que solo en seis ocasiones había tenido la oportunidad de abandonar la seguridad de su casa. A nadie le importaba conocerlo ni se preguntaba donde podría estar. Aquí, resguardado por la protección del hechizo _fidelius_, creció el primogénito de los Potter, rodeado del amor incondicional de sus padres y padrino.

…**..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..**

Harry fue presa de una terrible ansiedad cuando llego la fecha de partida y tuvo frente a sus ojos el tren que le llevaría a Hogwarts. Un silbido de aviso y los alumnos que aun permanecían en el andén fueron abordando, Lily volvió a abrazar a su pequeño.

"No lo sigas avergonzando.- Sirius aparto a la cariñosa madre y tendió un pequeño saco con monedas a su ahijado-. Regalo de tu padre y mió, procura no atiborrarte de golosinas".

"Cuídate mucho.- le recomendó Lily después de golpear en las costillas a Sirius-. Diviértete todo lo que quieras y procura no meterte en muchos líos".

"Si.- subió al tren.

"Nos veremos en tus vacaciones de navidad.- Sirius despidió a su ahijado sin dejar de lamentar que James no pudiera acompañarlos en ese día tan importante a causa de su trabajo en el Ministerio.

"No olvides escribir.- sollozo Lily, ver que ese tren le alejaría de su amado hijo termino por mermar su propósito de despedir a Harry con una sonrisa-. ¡Y recuerda el consejo de mama!"

"Si…- respondió sin animo, le era difícil comprender por que su madre insistía tanto en esas "sabias palabras".

Harry respondió profundamente, el tren se puso en marcha y la estación de King's Cross fue quedando atrás conforme el expreso iba adquiriendo velocidad, el chico inundo sus pulmones de ese singular aroma y comenzó a arrastrar su baúl.

Tal y como lo imaginara, los compartimientos estaban repletos de alumnos, muchos de ellos chocaban con él sin ofrecer disculpas, parpadeo, no había un solo lugar libre, todos estaban ocupados por grupos, incluso los de primer curso ya habían hecho amistad con otros compañeros. Resignado, comenzó hacerse a la idea de que tendría que quedarse en el pasillo.

"Aquí solo hay una chica.- sonrió al ver que en el ultimo vagón aun quedaba un compartimiento.

La muchacha sentada junto a la ventana estaba concentrada en su lectura. El cabello castaño, la cara oculta tras un enorme y gastado libro, Harry tuvo la sensación de que esa persona parecía ser alguien muy responsable e inteligente pero también, una persona solitaria que le transmitía cierta melancolía.

"¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí contigo?.- reunió todo su valor para abrir la puerta del compartimiento.

"No.- la ocupante le miro con cierta indiferencia antes de volverse a ocultar detrás del libro.

Harry puso el baúl y la jaula de su lechuza en la rejilla del portaequipajes. Su acompañante también resulto ser huraña y por ende, poco amante del arte de conversar. El moreno se mostró inquieto, permanecer en silencio era algo que le producía ansiedad.

"¿Qué lees?.- cuestiono y en respuesta su acompañante le dirigió una gélida mirada.

"Un libro.- respondió molesta, Harry quedo convencido de que no había sido buena idea intentar entablar comunicación con la chica-. ¿Ves, pasta, letras ¿no tiene las características de un libro?"

"También podría tratarse de una sopa con letras.- respondió un tercer individuo que atrajo la atención de los ocupantes del compartimiento-. ¿Existe algún problema si me quedo con ustedes?"

"¿Importa?.- la castaña sostuvo la impasible mirada del intruso, una chica de azules ojos y largo cabello de un rubio cenizo.

"De hecho, no…-impulsado por la caballerosidad, Harry coloco el equipaje del nuevo ocupante en la rejilla donde pusiera el suyo-. Gracias".

"No fue nada.- sonrió-. Mi nombre es Harry Potter".

"¿Harry Potter?.- la chica le escudriño de pies a cabeza-. ¿El hijo del auror Prongs?"

"¿Auror Prongs?.- titubeo, la distancia que le separaba de la extraña chica había sido reducida, incluso podía sentir el aliento de ella golpeándole el rostro-. ¿Conoces a mi papa?"

"Mas o menos.- sus manos se posaron en el rostro del moreno que permanecía petrificado por el análisis del que era objeto-. Solo existe una forma de comprobar si en verdad eres quien dices ser…-aparto el fleco y presiono sus dedos sobre la cicatriz.

"¡No!.- Harry se aparto, extrañamente la chica sonrió complacida.

"Si eres...- fue su única respuesta antes de acercar a Harry y abrazarle con cariño-. No creí volver a verte…"

"¿Ah si?.- exclamo contrariado-. Pues yo creo que me confundes con otra persona…"

"No lo creo…- sonrió, no le culpaba por haberse olvidado de ella-. ¿Me recordaras si te digo por que no debes fiarte de los pelirrojos?"

"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?.- escuchar que alguien mas conocía el consejo de su madre y el apodo de su padre le obligo a buscar en ese rostro un rasgo que le resultara familiar-. ¿Pansy?"

"Así es.- soltó al moreno para que pudiera verla mejor-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que deje Londres".

"¿5 años?.- asintió Harry, tan inmersos estaban en su conversación que no se percataron de la mirada que la chica de cabellos castaños les dirigía-. ¿Cómo esta tu padre?"

"Viajando como de costumbre.- resoplo-. Me dejo en Praga junto a ese adefesio que tiene por secretario… jamás he pasado mas de tres meses en el mismo lugar y no sabes lo feliz que me sentí cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts"

"Lo mismo me paso.- sonrieron, los dos tenían algo en común, Hogwarts representaba la libertad de hacer o dejar de hacer lo que estaba prohibido en casa.

"Suficiente…-la castaña aparto el libro que sostenía entre sus manos -. Intento leer, sino pueden callarse váyanse de aquí".

"¿Solo por que tu lo dices?.- espeto Pansy con desdén.

"Lo lamento…-Harry estaba muy apenado, la Pansy que recordaba no solía comportarse de forma tan agresiva-. No era nuestra intención molestarte…-la rubia le reprocho la docilidad que empleaba.

"No lo hacen.- Hermione se puso en pie y camino hacia la salida.

"¿Por lo menos dirás tu nombre?.- le grito Pansy-. Considero una humillación el ofrecer disculpas a una persona que ni siquiera conocemos".

"Hermione Granger.- respondió la castaña, mas por enfado que por cortesía.

"Mucho gusto.- Harry decidió disipar la tensión del ambiente y tendió su mano a la castaña.

"Yo no puedo decir lo mismo...- sonrió burlona y abandono el compartimiento, dejándolo con la mano extendida.

"No tendrás muchos amigos, _Sabel_.- rezo Pansy, ocupando el lugar cercano a la ventanilla.

"Eso parece…-musito, era la primera vez que alguien se molestaba con él y no sabia que hacer.

"Los años han pasado pero tu sigues siendo el mismo tonto, Potter…- el moreno salio de su ensimismamiento-. Olvidas que existen dos tipos de personas, procura recordar que también existe gente mala…-sonrió en forma misteriosa-. Solo así podrás sobrevivir…"

"Supongo que debería hacerlo…-asintió el moreno al tiempo que la puerta volvía a abrirse e ingresaban dos chicos rollizos que cargaron con las cosas de Hermione.

"Llévenlas a mi compartimiento.- un chico rubio entro detrás de ellos y por sus facciones Harry supuso que era alguien que disfrutaba dejar en claro el poder que tenia.

"Crabbe y Goyle…-canturreo Pansy, divertida por las expresiones asustadas de los dos chicos que físicamente eran superiores al rubio-. Si ustedes están aquí significa que la chirriante voz que taladro mis oídos pertenece al hijo de Lucius Malfoy".

"¿Pansy?.- el rubio aparto bruscamente a Harry para poder mirar a la joven que mantenía su vista en la ventaba-. Esto si que es una verdadera sorpresa, vi a tu padre hace unos días y no me comento nada sobre ti".

"Mi padre no habla de nada que no tenga relación con sus negocios.- respondió la joven, Harry se sentó en el lugar que Hermione había dejado libre.

"Ven conmigo.- la hizo ponerse en pie-. Hay tantas cosas que platicar y estoy seguro de que los demás estarán encantados de verte".

"¿Los demás?.- Pansy le dirigió una breve mirada antes de soltarse-. Agradezco tu invitación pero no me interesa relacionarme con los ególatras hijos de la elite...-Draco perdió la sonrisa en su rostro.

"No es conveniente que seas tan arrogante, Pansy.- la chica le sonrió de forma burlona.

"¿En serio?..,-se sentó a un lado de Harry-. Temo informarte que no es arrogancia lo que exhibo…-Harry rogaba por escapar de ese lugar-. Desde nuestro primer encuentro te dije que yo no era como mi padre y fui muy clara al decirte que aborrecía la sola idea de relacionarme contigo…"

"Lo recuerdo a la perfección.- Malfoy reparo en la presencia de Harry y después de evaluarlo, abandono el compartimiento.

"Él estaba siendo amable contigo¿era necesario que lo trataras así?.- le cuestiono Harry.

"Si, era necesario...- contesto de forma escueta-. Nuestros padres tienen una vieja relación monetaria que anhelan conservar a través de nosotros".

"¿Has pensado que tal vez tu padre hace todo esto por tu propio bien?.- Pansy parpadeo antes de reírse del moreno.

"De verdad que no cambias…- lo obligo a recostarse en su regazo, Harry no se opuso-. Platiquemos de cosas mas interesantes¿Cómo están tus padres?"

"Tal y como los recuerdas.- sonrió el ojiverde-. ¿Qué ha sido de Remus Lupin?"

"Ese adefesio de secretario…- resoplo Pansy-. Le dijo a mi padre que alguien como yo necesitaba de vigilancia constante y se las ingenio para conseguir trabajo en Hogwarts"

"¿Por qué insultas a Remus?.- Pansy jugaba con los rebeldes cabellos del moreno.

"Por que es el único adulto que me inspira respeto...- exclamo pensativa-. No suelo prestar atención a la gente de servicio que ha trabajado para nosotros y si tuve la molestia de pensar en un apodo para Lupin debo utilizarlo…"

"Extraña forma de demostrar afecto.- rió Harry, Pansy asintió en señal de mutuo acuerdo.

"Lo se…-suspiro-.Será mejor que duermas, te despertare cuando hayas descansado lo suficiente…"

"Bien…-cerro los ojos y le permitió a Pansy tener cierta privacidad para poder ordenar sus pensamientos.

…**..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..**

La puerta se abrió y un colérico Draco atrajo la atención del grupo ahí reunido, Hermione Granger incluida. Ella conocía a los padres de esos alumnos, todos mortifagos que ocupaban puestos de importancia en el ministerio y que estaban dispuestos a pelear por Lord Voldemort.

"¿Qué paso, Draco?.- Blaise Zabini se acerco al rubio que con su más gélida mirada lo hizo volver a su asiento.

"Todos saben por que los he reunido.- Draco afloro la templanza que un Malfoy aprendía en sus primeros años de vida y que no iba a aprender de sus maestros en Hogwarts-. Cada uno representa los intereses de una familia sangre pura, la nobleza entre los magos y la verdadera elite que brinda incondicional apoyo al Lord".

"¿No consideras que es riesgoso para todos nosotros el que concertar esta reunión?.- el grupo estaba formado por seis alumnos, la atención estaba fija en un chico de finos rasgos que lejos estaba de inspirar simpatía-. Además, no estamos todos…"

"Elliot tiene razón.- le secundo una chica que Hermione identifico como Millicent Bulstrode-. Falta Pansy Parkinson…"

"Conozco los riesgos, Lestrange.- Draco los hizo callar-. Pero tu también pasas por alto que para ninguno de los dos bandos representamos piezas importantes en el juego que esta a punto de desarrollarse".

"Lo que Draco quiere decir es que no somos mas que basura y debemos demostrarles que cometen un gran error al no tomarnos en cuenta…-intervino Blaise. Palabras mas palabras menos, la reunión de esos estudiantes tenia ese objetivo.

"Aun así…- Elliot Lestrange volvió a tomar la palabra, Draco le miro con enfado, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar mas interrupciones.

"Si valoras tu cara bonita, guarda silencio.-le advirtió Blaise, al tiempo que Theodore Nott sonreía arrogante a Lestrange.

"¡No!.- Elliot se puso en pie, Hermione estaba atenta a los miembros de aquel grupo. Ella también había menospreciado a los hijos de los seguidores del Lord, un error que debía rectificar a la brevedad posible-. ¿Por qué crees que todos estaremos en Slytherin¿Olvidas por que necesitamos a Parkinson?...- sus negros ojos se posaron en el único integrante de esa reunión que no conocía-. ¿Por qué debemos hablar de planes enfrente de una desconocida?"

"Ella es todo menos una desconocida, Lestrange.- Draco ya se esperaba esa reacción-. Invite a Hermione Granger por que tienen que conocerla".

"¿Ah si?.- Elliot no estaba convencido con aquella escueta explicación, Hermione se puso en pie, estaba convencida que no le convenía aliarse con alguien tan conflictivo como él.

"Si.- respondió con la altivez que aprendiera de Bellatrix-. Para ser un Lestrange eres excesivamente visceral¿debo suponer que la muerte de Rabastan echo por tierra años de educación?"

"¡Insolente!.- bramo Elliot y saco su varita buscando amedrentar a Hermione.

"¿Sabes utilizarla?.-bostezo, Elliot sintió su sangre hervir ante el descaro y altanería de esa joven que lo humillaba frente a sus camaradas-. Por que yo si se y me resultaría tedioso el tener que explicar a mi madre los motivos que me llevaron a derramar sangre Lestrange".

"Tía Bella te estaría muy agradecida por borrar a tan baladí heredero.- siseo Draco, Elliot dejo caer su varita y las miradas se centraron en la castaña-. Por cuestiones que no son de su incumbencia, Hermione utiliza un apellido falso…-los murmullos no se hicieron esperar-. Aunque eso no le impide recurrir a los beneficios que tiene derecho por ser miembro de la familia Lestrange"

"Ya entiendo.- sin parar de reír Blaise se puso en pie y beso la mano de Hermione-. _Mademoiselle enchantée_, _dorénavant_ _je suis a fervent esclave_".

"_Quoi encore? _– le cuestiono Hermione, la sonrisa de Blaise se ensancho.

"_Que me veut-il?_.- un breve silencio entre ambos antes de que Hermione besara la mejilla del hombre y le esbozara una sonrisa amable como premio.

"Las influencias de Rodolphus Lestrange y Savielly Parkinson…-susurro Millicent, Draco recordó un punto que debía aclarar lo antes posible para que no representaran un futuro problema.

"¿Contamos con tu apoyo, Hermione?.- Draco se mostró un poco más amable con la castaña. Ahora sabía el verdadero motivo por el que su madre le encargara vigilarla.

"Dame tiempo para librarme del control paterno.- la burlona sonrisa en su rostro le valió la simpatía de otros miembros del grupo, ellos también habían asumido una doble personalidad que no levantara sospecha en sus padres.

"De Savielly Parkinson será mejor olvidarnos.- prosiguió el rubio y el grupo acepto no ahondar en detalles pues todo su interés estaba en el verdadero motivo por el que su líder les reuniera-. Revisando la documentación de mi padre, leí sobre una amenaza capaz de arruinar todos estos años de planeación…- Hermione frunció el cejo-. Leyenda o no, mi padre se ha encargado de investigar sobre el tema y todo apunta a Hogwarts".

"¿Hablas en serio?.- exclamo Elliot-. El poder de nuestro señor es insuperable, no existe nada que pueda hacerle frente"

"Abre tu mente a las opciones, Lestrange.- le freno Theodore Nott-. Supongamos que es verdad…- ignoro los murmullos de indignación de algunos miembros del grupo-. ¿Qué mejor forma de explicar la tregua que el Lord ha dado?".

"La guerra debió iniciar hace muchos años…-asintió Blaise.

"Los motivos de nuestro señor deben ser poderosos.- Millicent se negaba a poner en duda las decisiones del poderoso mago-. Tal vez se trate de Dumbledore".

"El director de Hogwarts conoce la existencia de los mortifagos.- asintió Elliot, Draco acepto el argumento.

"Pero desconoce quienes son…-el rubio sonrió complacido-. De nada le sirve saber de su existencia pues al ignorar la identidad de los mortifagos no puede confiar y buscar el apoyo del ministerio".

"¿Y por que habríamos de buscar esa amenaza, Malfoy?.- Hermione no encontraba un argumento que le obligara a apoyar al rubio.

"Por que no perdemos nada.- sonrió-. Si nuestros padres nos han enviado a Hogwarts es por que nos consideran un estorbo…- incluso Lestrange acepto el argumento de Draco-. Snape se las ha arreglado por años para servir de espía y lo ha hecho tan bien que Dumbledore confía ciegamente en él…-Hermione frunció el cejo-. Pero… ¿y si fuera verdad el rumor?".

"Aceptémoslo.- exclamo Blaise-. Es lo único en que no tendremos a Snape cuidándonos los pasos".

"Ser joven apesta.- siseo Millicent y sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

…**..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..**

"Sean bienvenidos a Hogwarts.- la voz de la profesora atrajo la atención de los alumnos de primer año-. El banquete se celebrara al concluir la ceremonia de selección, cuando yo los llame deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para ser seleccionados.- indico la profesora-. ¡Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry sonrió débilmente al reconocer en la mesa de profesores a Remus Lupin, Pansy frunció el cejo. El mago también los había visto y después de dirigirles un breve saludo reanudo su conversación con otro mago muy apreciado por la comunidad mágica; Albus Dumbledore.

"Es el director del colegio.- susurro un chico de rojizos cabellos-. ¿Ya lo viste, Dean?"

"Como si fuera un autentico honor tener cerca a ese viejo chiflado.- susurro Elliot Lestrange, Millicent reprimió su risa.

"¡Potter, Harry!.- el moreno se sobresalto cuando escucho su nombre.

Mientras Harry se adelantaba los murmullos se extendieron cual pólvora, las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían una vez mas, permitiendo el acceso a dos individuos, uno de ellos mas pequeño y frágil, una niña con expresión de enfado en su rostro.

_¡Gryffindor!_

Harry se quito el sombrero y camino hacia la mesa de los leones. Estaba tan aliviado que no se dio cuenta de los recién llegados. El nuevo Gryffindor era alguien muy distraído, por eso no dio importancia al odio que destilaban las pupilas de Hermione Granger cuando se cruzaron en el camino.

Su mirada reflejaba a un corazón que albergaba grandes cantidades de odio y maldad. A la primera oportunidad, Hermione se había escabullido de sus compañeros y abordado al maestro de Pociones. Severus Snape no tuvo problemas en reconocerla y sin ningún tipo de contemplación le comunico las nuevas órdenes que Lord Voldemort le enviaba.

"La encontré rondando el vestíbulo.- fue la escueta explicación que dio el profesor antes de ocupar su lugar en la mesa principal, justo a un lado de Remus Lupin.

"¿Granger, Hermione?.- la profesor McGonagall le miro ceñuda y la chica solo se limito a asentir, estaba lívida del coraje, incapaz de articular palabra alguna que ocultara su enojo.

Sentado junto a un singular grupo de pelirrojos, Harry reparo en la presencia de la castaña y sonrió. El sombrero se estaba tardado en seleccionar la casa a la que enviaría a Hermione y eso aumentaba la expectación. Finalmente el sombrero gritó _¡Slytherin_! y la joven se reunión con el singular grupo, Blaise fue el primero en darle la bienvenida.

"Ese es Draco Malfoy.- desde su lugar en Gryffindor, Pansy y Harry seguían con atención los movimientos de algunos Slytherins-. ¿Decepcionado por que la fierecilla no esta en Gryffindor?"

"Podría ser.- asintió Harry, su respuesta produjo la risa de su compañera-. Estoy siendo honesto, me hubiera gustado mucho tenerla de compañera",

"No lo dudo.- exclamo después de varios minutos-. Solo mantén presente mi consejo".

"¿En que te basas para decir eso?.- frunció el cejo.

"A ella no la conozco.- fue su respuesta-. A quien conozco es a Malfoy y a sus amistades…- Pansy sirvió un poco de jugo y se lo ofreció al moreno-. Conozco su forma de pensar por que somos parecidos…-Harry arqueo la ceja-. Granger ya tiene aliados, un grupo muy poderoso…"

"¿Hablas de esos niños?.- Percy Weasley, prefecto de Gryffindor no pudo evitar reírse de lo dicho por Pansy.

"No es de gente prudente juzgar a la ligera.- respondió Harry.

"Tampoco es de sobrevivientes menospreciar todas las formas de poder que existen…-secundo Pansy, el pelirrojo guardo silencio en espera de algo mas, los dos chicos cambiaron bruscamente de tema.

"A tu padre no le agradara que estés en Gryffindor.- rió Harry.

"Ya debería estar acostumbrado a las decepciones.- ironizo Pansy-. Todos estos años no he hecho más que frustrar los planes que tenía para mi…-suspiro-. Ya estaré recibiendo mañana una Howler de felicitación.- mascullo-. ¿Me darás asilo en tu casa?"

"Solo si no te molesta compartir la cama.- asintió el moreno, Pansy le dio un leve codazo.

"Vas a ser presa de los bravucones…- rezo la Gryffindor, Harry se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a las palabras de su compañera.

"¿Me cuidaras?.- cuestiono, Pansy se tomo su tiempo para responder.

"Sabes que no…-siguió comiendo, Harry hizo un leve mohín.

"Que mala…-fingió sentirse ofendido con la indiferencia de Pansy.

…**..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..**

Corría el mes de octubre cuando los alumnos consiguieron adaptarse a la rutina de Hogwarts, los conflictos entre las casas habían iniciado mucho antes de que la temporada de Quidditch diera inicio y los alumnos de primer año no estaban exentos de esta tradición.

"¿Acaso esa cicatriz te daño el cerebro, Potter?.- Blaise empujo al desconcertado Gryffindor que no lograba captar el motivo que originara la agresión-. Si quieres conservar tu cabeza en su sitio no te le acerques¿ha quedado claro?".

"Tendrás que repetírselo, Blaise.- espeto Millicent cuya desdeñosa sonrisa molesto a los gryffindors-. Tal parece que sufre de retraso mental, la expresión en su rostro así lo denota…"

"Eso parece.- se mofo el chico de piel oscura-. Por lo menos Goyle parpadea cada que le dirijo la palabra".

"¿Será por que el sonido de tu voz le atrofia las neuronas?.- intervino Neville Longbottom al tiempo que otros gryffindors ayudaban a Harry-. ¡Solo estaba siendo amable con Granger!. ¿Cuál es tu problema con eso?"

"Ahorra saliva, los slytherins no entienden razones.- siseo Ronald Weasley lo que provoco que los slytherins sacaran sus varitas.

"No peleen.- Harry daba ligeros golpes a su túnica para limpiar el polvo que se le había adherido-. ¿Ven, no fue nada serio".

"Eres demasiado amable, Harry.- exclamo Lavender mientras Parvati recogía las cosas del moreno con ayuda de otras chicas de nuevo ingreso que pertenecían a las casas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

"Linda forma de llamarlo tonto.- Elliot también intervino, envalentonado por que Goyle y Crabbe estaban cerca y crujían sus nudillos.

"Muy linda…-resoplo Pansy antes de abandonar su lectura y sacar su varita-. Dame un buen motivo para no emplear mi valioso tiempo en una despreciable criatura como tu…"

"Esto no te incumbe, Parkinson.- Theodore Nott intervino.

"Potter…-el ojiverde se acerco al lugar donde estaba Pansy.

"¿Si?.- sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando, ignorando adrede el semblante molesto de su vieja amiga.

"Después arreglo cuentas contigo…- agito su varita en tres ocasiones consecutivas, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott salieron proyectados contra el suelo, este ultimo lo suficientemente cerca de Hermione que solo se movió para esquivarlo.

"¡Pero que…!- Pansy volvió a atacar, Millicent y Blaise cayeron aturdidos.

"Interesante demostración de magia Parkinson, muy elevada para alguien de primer curso...- Hermione le sonrió al tiempo que doblaba con sumo cuidado una carta que guardo entre sus ropas-. Note que Lestrange y Malfoy estaban dentro de tu campo de ataque…-todo gesto que evidenciara emoción alguna se disipo, Pansy empuño con determinación su varita -. ¿Fallaste o lo hiciste a propósito?"

"Los problemas que tengas con Harry Potter no me importan…-siseo Pansy-. Puedes humillarlo, herirlo, si él te lo permite a mí no me importa…-Hermione arqueo la ceja y reparo en el ojiverde que estaba parado a un lado de la hija de Savielly Parkinson-. Lo que no voy a consentir es que alguien mas intervenga¿te quedo claro?"

"Supongo.- Hermione le dio la espalda-. Así que ese es su nombre...- se encogió de hombros-. Ahora ya tengo un motivo para recordarte Harry Potter, tendrás que disculpar mi desidia por recordar a gente que no vale la pena, ocupa valioso espacio en mi cerebro.-y dicho esto se alejo junto con Draco, ninguno de los dos mostró interés en ayudar a sus compañeros caídos.

"¡Que vileza de chica!.- los alumnos estaban sorprendidos por la indiferencia de Hermione-. ¿Te has dado cuenta, fue ella quien dejo caer sus cosas y provoco que a Harry lo agredieran solo por que tuvo la amabilidad de recogerlas".

"Me da miedo.- exclamaron algunas chicas y aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeros. Pansy atrapo la túnica del moreno y lo arrastro hacia los baños del segundo piso.

"¿Qué ha pasado?.- a Draco le fue difícil seguir el paso de Hermione y con la respiración entrecortada se dejo caer en la sala común de Slytherin-. ¿Es carta de Bella, desde hace un mes que le escribes y no has obtenido respuesta".

"Si, es de ella.- respondió, estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, entre sus manos sostenía el sobre que contenía la ansiada carta.

Hermione había enviado tres cartas por semana a Lord Voldemort solicitándole una explicación que nulificara lo dicho por Snape. Nunca hubiera aceptado ingresar a Hogwarts sin un motivo lo suficientemente poderoso, su lealtad al Señor Oscuro era absoluta y sin embargo, la respuesta transmitida a través de Bellatrix provoco que la llama de la rebeldía diera un extraño brillo a los ojos de la joven que se sabía engañada.

"¿Y?.- Draco interrumpió el prolongado silencio de su prima política-. ¿Por qué ha tardado en contestarte?"

"Esta de viaje…-el sobre cayo al fuego consumiendo cada letra de la misiva-. ¿Puedes volver a elaborar la pregunta que nos hiciste hace un mes?"

"¿Para?.- frunció el cejo, mas no obtuvo respuesta.

Quejándose e injuriando contra la entrometida que les derribara entraron los Slytherins. La presencia de Draco en la sala común, acompañado de Hermione, provoco que Crabbe y Goyle se alejaran rápidamente del lugar. Elliot, Millicent, Theodore y Blaise se acercaron a la chimenea, ocupando los asientos vacíos.

"¿Contamos con tu apoyo, Hermione?.- Draco ignoro la presencia de sus compañeros, toda su atención estaba fija en esa enigmática castaña que desde su primer encuentro dilucidara un poder mas allá de lo imaginable.

"Cuentan con el.- sonrió la joven a un pálido Elliot-. ¿Qué te atormenta, Lestrange?"

"Rodolphus no te permitirá usar sus influencias tan fácilmente.- sentencio Elliot que tras la muerte de su padre se viera obligado a quedar bajo la tutela de su tío.

"Por eso debemos usarlas con inteligencia.- intervino Nott.

"Un rumor puede estar plagado de mentiras.- secundo Millicent.

"Pero acabamos de corroborar que también puede ser verdad…- rió Blaise al tiempo que Hermione ocupaba un sitio junto a Draco.

"Savielly Parkinson es un hombre muy ocupado que deja al cuidado de sirvientes a su única hija…-el rubio presiono sin miramiento el fino corte que Nott tenia en el rostro-. Pregunta¿Cómo es que alguien de primer año puede emplear hechizos de defensa?"

"Hechizos muy fuertes, arrojados por una niña rica que parece estar acostumbrada a pelear…-rezo Theodore-. Ahora entiendo tu interés por ella, Draco, habría sido benéfico para nosotros contar con el apoyo de alguien tan poderoso".

"Lo habría sido…-asintió-. Por el momento será mejor no provocarla así que asegúrense de no meterse con ese insignificante chico Potter".

"Potter…-susurro Elliot.

"¿Te sientes atraído por él?.- se mofo Blaise, provocando que su compañero enrojeciera.

"No deberíamos menospreciar a ese gryffindor.- Millicent tuvo que intervenir al ver a su compañero en problemas-. Nosotros creemos que oculta algo y…"

"Nada…-Draco la hizo callar-. Limítense a no agredirlo".

Nott, Zabini, Draco y Hermione se levantaron rumbo a su siguiente clase, Elliot y Millicent se rezagaron a propósito. No negaban que Pansy poseía habilidades fuera de lo común entre los de primer curso, su actitud hostil y asceta le volvía el blanco de cualquier sospecha, todo lo opuesto al ojiverde que siempre la acompañaba.

"Potter es amable…- exclamo Millicent-. Tanto Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor salen en su defensa cuando esta en problemas y aunque es torpe durante las clases, nunca le han mandado trabajos extras".

"Se hace tarde.- asintió Lestrange quien en un inicio compartiera la opinión de sus otros compañeros y que a insistencia de Millicent terminara prestando mas atención al "insignificante Potter".

"Habrá que buscar otra forma de obligarlo a jugar…-mascullo Millicent al recordar su frustrado intento.

"Lo haremos, todo a su debido tiempo.- Elliot le cedió el paso-. Y no habrá necesidad de explotar los enfermizos celos de Blaise".

"Ese imbecil...- siseo la chica, indignada por el poco orgullo del Slytherin al mendigar la atención de Hermione-. Tan solo verlo me enferma".

"Sabe que es bonita y le da un uso muy interesante…-Elliot conocía a Bellatrix y no le fue difícil reconocer en Hermione gestos que evidenciaban su origen-. Ella es letal, un veneno que esta al alcance de todos a cambio de su alma…"

"Lo se, me agrada por eso…-fue la respuesta de Millicent, sus ojos fijos en Elliot-. Malfoy y tú poseen también esa habilidad"

"Involuntario, lo juro.- se eximio el chico antes de unirse al resto de los alumnos que aguardaban fuera del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y leían el sorpresivo aviso que colgaba de la puerta.

"Lupin suspendió la clase…-les informo Nott, restando importancia a la noticia.

…**..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..**

Todos los que habitaban el castillo de Hogwarts sabían que a los baños del Segundo Piso no se debía entrar pues era el lugar donde una desconsolada fantasma de nombre Myrtle sollozaba aun su muerte. Mas eso no le impidió a Pansy irrumpir la tranquilidad del lugar.

"Perdón, perdón.- reía apenado el ojiverde, atrapado por el lavamanos y la varita de su amiga-. No era mi intención meterte en problemas y mucho menos que pelearas con el grupo de Malfoy".

"¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?.- susurro peligrosamente la chica-. Entiendes que tu amabilidad no funciona con Granger¿Por qué insistes?."

"¿Será que me gusta la mala vida?.- su risa fue enmudecida por Pansy que descargo su furia abofeteando al hijo de Lily Potter

"Cállate...- siseo la chica, Harry se froto la zona agredida.

"Yo no te pedí que intervinieras.- las frías palabras del ojiverde le valieron una nueva bofetada-. Aun así debo agradecer tu extraordinaria exhibición de magia que atraerá el interés de los Slytherins y me librara de un futuro evento como el de hace unos minutos".

"Me utilizaste…-se alejo, sorprendida por el imperceptible movimiento que Harry realizara.

"Tu me lo permitiste…- Pansy quedo contra la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo-. Y no lo habría hecho sin motivos, sabes que odio tener que aprovecharme de los demás".

"Soy una idiota...- ignoraba las palabras del moreno, ese error le iba a costar un largo sermón de su maestro.

"Tranquila…-Harry se sentó a su lado y paso su brazo por el hombro de Pansy-. Debes estar orgullosa, te has vuelto muy hábil en tan poco tiempo y me apuesto la vida al decir que tienes mas trucos bajo la manga".

"Te odio…-rompió en llanto y Harry le miro sorprendido.

"¡Lo lamento!.- se deshacía en disculpas tan sinceras que solo aumentaban los sollozos de Pansy-. Hace unos días me di cuenta que Millicent Bulstrode me vigilaba y hoy lo corrobore con la agresión de Zabini.- se apresuro a explicarle los motivos-. Ella y Lestrange le llenaron la cabeza de basura"

"Granger no es la única que se resiste a tu magistral interpretación de niño bueno…-Pansy se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano- . Aun así, me voy a cobrar con creces que volvieras a hacerme llorar".

"Cada que te veo lo hago.- con la manos, Harry abanicaba sobre los ojos de la chica para borrar toda evidencia de llanto-. Y solo una vez te has negado a escuchar mi explicación…- Pansy se percato hacia donde quería encausar la conversación y no se lo iba a permitir.

"Eres muy importante, _Sabel_…-Harry frunció el cejo y se dejo caer en el regazo de la joven.

"No tienes que recordármelo.- exclamo indignado, como si las palabras de Pansy representaran una carga que prefería ignorar.

"Se que no debo hacerlo…-se arrepintió de sus palabras al ver la seriedad que adoptaba el rostro del ojiverde.

"Dilo…-ordeno después de un incomodo silencio.

"¿Estas seguro?.- cuestiono al gryffindor que se negaba a sostenerle la mirada.

"Es lo justo si vas a decirme _Sabel_…-resoplo, Pansy acepto su argumento.

"_Sabel_…-rezo, obligándose a recordar las palabras que Lily Potter empleaba para mitigar el miedo de su hijo durante las tormentas-. Tu no tienes por que temer al trueno que te venera desde el cielo, tampoco repudies a la tierra que trepidó el día de tu nacimiento ni desprecies al cielo que se despejo al escuchar tu llanto, escucha a los mortales que claman tu ayuda y posterga tu encuentro con Thanatos, se lo mucho que anhelas ingresar a Elysium…-Pansy guardo silencio.

"Falta…-exclamo Harry después de un prolongado silencio.

"… Encuentra a quien retirara de tus manos el peso de Fragarach y camina por el manto de flores hasta que frente a ti tengas el Soma de los Vedas…-Harry se incorporo y después de desperezarse tendió su mano a Pansy para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

"Nunca entendí por que mezclaban tanto las leyendas…-sonrió amable-. Pero resulto interesante volver a escuchar ese fragmento vaticinado a mi nacimiento".

"¿Por eso es que insistes tanto con Granger?.- su pregunta no altero las facciones de Harry.

"Vamos a llegar tarde a Pociones.- evadió el tema, Pansy no insistió.

"Sabes por que volví…-le miro fijamente-. Me he preparado para esto…"

"Relájate.- le revolvió el cabello-. Soy causante de dos profecías y si algo he aprendido es que no debe dársele una interpretación tan literal…-Pansy asintió-. Ahora empecemos a correr si nos queremos librar de Snape¿te parece?"

"Si…-abandonaron el baño y un sonriente Remus Lupin pudo abandonar su escondite.

"Agradezco tu cooperación Myrtle querida.- la fantasma sonrió, flotando lo bastante cerca de aquel gentil mago-. Si mi pupila se hubiera percatado de mi presencia…-sonrió-. ¿Me habrías permitido hacerte compañía en tu compartimiento?"

"Yo seria incapaz de negarle algo.- respondió con rapidez.

"¿De verdad?.- Myrtle asintió con entusiasmo y Lupin decidió tomarle la palabra-. ¿Me harías el favor de realizar una pequeña visita a una vieja amiga que trabaja para el Ministerio de magia y darle un mensaje de mi parte?"

"¿A una mujer?.- exclamo confundida.

"Si, a Lily Potter.- especifico Remus-. A la cual deberás decirle que deje de preocuparse por su hijo que esta en buenas manos…-Myrtle asintió y emprendió el viaje, Remus se quedo un rato más-. Aunque es difícil no hacerlo cuando has sido testigo de la batalla que libran para sobrevivir y estas inhabilitado para ayudarlos…"

**oo...OO...oo...OO...oo...OO...oo...OO...oo...OO...oo**

Notas de la Autora:

Como dicen por ahí que los lectores no tienen interés en la vida de los "escritores"… seré breve. Me quede sin Beta –mugre June- y ahora me tuve que aventar la faena de pensar en el trama, corregir "horrores ortográficos" y otras cosas que no hacia desde hace tiempo –mugre JuneT-T-… ¿Le atinaron, Mione si quedo en Slytherin y es mala, muy mala –nada que ver con la Mione del primer boceto-, Harry no cambio mucho y los Slytherins tampoco son los que originalmente iban a ser… Elliot es un personaje que me saque de la manga, Nott y Zabini son personajes que ya he trabajado en otros fics –la personalidad que les di sigue intacta-, Millicent es un reto –a ver como me va- y Pansy es una Gryffindor –eso paso por que no quería dejar a Harry solito-.

Aclarando algunas cosas:

_Sabel_.-Significa SABLE en alemán me parece, ya después les diré por que Pansy le dice así.

_Thanatos.-_ Personifica a la muerte –sin violencia- en la Mitología Griega, hijo de Nyx –noche- y hermano gemelo de hypno –el sueño-. Homero y Hesíodo insinuaban en sus obras que ambos hermanos discutían cada noche quién se llevaría a cada hombre, o que el Sueño anulaba cada noche a los mortales en un intento de imitar a su hermano mayor… -también es una canción pero eso no vale aquí-

_Elysium_.- Valhala, Paraíso, Tenkai, Mas alla, Eden o como lo conozcan, es el "cielo" de los romanos.

_Fragarach_.- Pertence a la mitologia Celta, es una espada muy poderosa -dicen- que los dioses olvidaron y que se supone era muy poderosa. En el fic tiene algo que ver con un nuevo lugar que les presentare.

_Soma_: Los manuscritos del RigVeda dicen que es un dios y una bebida reservada a Indra y Agni que les daba su poder - en el libro "Un mundo Feliz" el autor señala que es una droga-, tambien se dice que era una pocion que volvia inmortal a quien bebia de ella.

_Veda_: Significa "dios" o en el sanscrito "conoce", tambien es mencionado en el RigVeda.

Traducciones.

_Mademoiselle enchantée_, _dorénavant_ _je __suis a fervent__ esclave - _Mucho gusto Señorita, desde este momento soy su mas ferviente esclavo.

_Quoi encore? - _¿Y que mas?

_Que me veut-il? - _¡Que quiere de mi?

Ok. Pues hasta aqui le dejo -tengo sueño-, imagino que les habran quedado algunas dudas pero sean pacientes, aun faltan algunas piezas por conocer y el "Fragarach" que no es precisamente una espada -ya me callo-, cuidense y una vez mas agradezco su paciencia. ¡Hasta la proxima actualizacion!.

**Oracle.**

P.d. De los otros fics no he hecho nada, vere la forma de concluirlos por que ya no los siento tan cercanos a mi -snif-... ¡Voy a ir al concierto de Robbie Williams! con algo de suerte y me pierdo en la Cd. de Mexico -me emociona la idea-.


	3. Ignora a los que piden tu ayuda

**Ignora a los que piden tu ayuda**

Cubrió su nariz, el olor putrefacto que se respiraba en ese lugar comenzaba a producirle nauseas y lo ultimo que necesitaba en esos momentos era mostrar debilidad. No ahora que su Señor volvía a recordar su existencia y le solicitara de forma expresa reunirse con él en la nueva casa que ocupaba como recinto de reuniones.

"_Esteim Apeiro_…-revelo la contraseña que le permitiría ingresar en aquellas habitaciones, Hermione reprimió sus ganas de sonreír, cuantos mortifagos no estarían dispuestos a matarle por tener el honor de estar frente a Lord Voldemort.

"Joven Hermione…-el mago estaba sentado, sus ojos rojos estaban fijos en el techo, claramente estaba aburrido.

"Mi señor…-se arrodillo ante el hombre y aguardo, cualquier movimiento en falso podría arruinar aquel encuentro tan anhelado por la adolescente.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos…-Nagini miraba atentamente a la chiquilla que seguía profesando fidelidad absoluta a su amo-. Severus y Bellatrix me mantienen informado de tus actividades¿tienes algo mas que agregar?"

"En absoluto.- reprimió la ira que sentía por el líder de Slytherin y la humillación que le infringiera al transmitirle años atrás los verdaderos planes que el Lord tenia para ella.

"¿En que curso vas?.- pregunto, consciente de que su pupila quedaría profundamente herida por la indiferencia adherida en su voz.

"Ingresare al cuarto año…-siseo, el enojo que sentía comenzaba a mermar su careta de tranquilidad.

"Espero que estos años de distanciamiento te hayan servido para no olvidar el lugar que ocupas, Hermione…-la respuesta del hombre la dejo sin aliento-. Sigues viva por que así lo decidí y de igual forma puedo cambiar de opinión, tu vida me pertenece y siempre lo has sabido, nadie me es indispensable¿quedo claro?"

"Si…-reprimió su llanto, siempre duele cuando la mentira que creaste para protegerte se desvanece frente a la verdad cobijada bajo las cicatrices que su cuerpo aun no conseguía sanar-. No lo olvidare, mi señor…"

"Ponte de pie y acércate.- Voldemort la miro al fin, la castaña obedeció solícita la orden y su señor se sintió complacido al ver que no había sido tiempo perdido la educación impartida a su pupila-. Necesito que le recuerdes a los mortifagos el precio por traicionarme… se mi mano, conjura la marca que comienzan a temer los magos y toma la vida de Igor Karkarov".

"Yo cumpliré su deseo.- Voldemort deslizaba sus dedos por las delicadas facciones de la joven.

"¿Sabes que evento se celebrara en Hogwarts este año?.- una sonrisa le torció la boca al ver como Hermione movía la cabeza en señal de negación-. El Torneo de los Tres Magos, querida… una competición amistosa entre los colegios de Europa, un medio excelente para establecer lazos con magos de otros países…-la castaña arqueo la ceja-. Según la basura de argumento que emplea ese molesto Albus Dumbledore…"

"¿Ha informado a Severus Snape de mi misión?.- cuestiono Hermione, no quería tener que cuidarse del profesor de Pociones.

"No…-su rostro se tenso-. Karkarov es director de Durmstrang, acércate a él sin levantar sospechas, quiero que me demuestres cuanto has avanzado en estos años".

"Sabré responder de acuerdo a sus expectativas…-asintió la joven.

"Trabaja a espaldas de Snape y muéstrale por que no debe menospreciar a mi protegida…-Hermione hizo una ultima reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación, había llegado la hora de reincorporarse al servicio de su amo.

"No fallare…-cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras en donde una comitiva aguardaba por ella, al reconocerlos frunció el cejo-. ¿Acaso no he demostrado ser lo suficientemente capaz para cuidarme sola?"

"En ese caso, deja de hacer berrinches, Hermione.- la arrogante silueta de Bellatrix se irguió y después de un incomodo silencio, tendió la mano a su joven pupila-. ¿De que has hablado con Lord Voldemort?…"

"De...- acepto el saludo de la imponente mujer al tiempo que la otra persona abandonaba su hermetismo y se unía a ellas-. Sr. Lestrange…"

"Tenemos el tiempo justo.- Rodolphus Lestrange consulto su reloj, interrumpiendo a las dos mujeres.

En tres años de estar bajo la tutela de aquel hombre, Hermione tuvo que aprender a interpretar cada uno de los gestos de un hombre que en contadas ocasiones compartía sus pensamientos y que sin embargo, tenía tal privilegio que nadie cuestionaba sus métodos, a excepción de ella.

"¿En que piensas, Hermione?.- la chica se sobresalto cuando su tutor reclamo su atención.

"Nada importante.- exclamo a manera de disculpa, Bellatrix no pareció convencida con su respuesta-. ¿Podemos irnos a casa?, tengo algunas cosas en que pensar"

"Tendrá que esperar…-exclamo Rodolphus en forma tajante.

"¿Aunque tenga relación con nuestro señor?.- la jovencita sonrió arrogante, aguardando por la reacción del hombre.

"He dado una orden.- exclamó indiferente, las dos mujeres se sometieron a los deseos del mago, la mas joven lo hizo evidenciando su molestia.

"Date prisa, _madre_…-Bellatrix frunció el cejo al tiempo que sujetaba el brazo de su esposo-. _Padre_…-su sonrisa encantadora no tenía efecto en la pareja que la conocía desde pequeña-. Quiere que salgamos en… ¿Cómo se dice¡ah si!, _familia_".

"Guarda tu encanto para mas tarde, Hermione.- la expresión altiva de Rodolphus fue peor que ser abofeteada-. Dos minutos con el Lord y tu arrogancia se dispara, creí haberte enseñado a mantener la cabeza fría cuando los demás caen en la desesperación… se paciente y analiza muy bien lo que vas a hacer, recuerda que entre los mortifagos, el error mas mínimo puede provocar tu muerte".

"Ella lo sabe, Rodolphus.- la intervención de Bellatrix disipo la tensión entre su esposo y su protegida -. ¿Nos vamos?"

Resignada, Hermione sujeto el brazo del que figuraba como su padre adoptivo. La joven bruja detestaba que la gente cuestionara sus métodos y nada le irritaba más que el admitir sus errores. Rodolphus Lestrange se había convertido en un personaje constante en su vida y al contrario de Lord Voldemort, le mantenía bajo una estricta vigilancia y emitió a su opinión solo cuando en verdad era muy necesario.

"Ahora se por que estabas tan impaciente, querido.- sonrió la mujer al tiempo que acomodaba su negra cabellera, el precio por dejar que su esposo llevara a cabo el hechizo de aparición.

"¿Quidditch?.- el fastidio se hizo latente en el rostro de Hermione.

"La final del mundial de Quidditch.- respondió Rodolphus al tiempo que las escoltaba hacia una elegante tienda, nadie se sorprendió cuando encontraron a Elliot ya instalado.

"Tío.- el adolescente hizo una leve reverencia y saludo respetuosamente a los únicos miembros vivos de la familia-. El ministro vino hace media hora acompañado por los señores Malfoy y Parkinson, quieren que se reúna con ellos antes de que inicie el partido".

"Que remedio…- se desprendió de su capa y al instante un elfo corrió a atenderlo-. Tendrás que acompañarme, Bella…".

"Eso parece.- la mujer evidencio su molestia.

"Es probable que no regresemos a tiempo así que nos reuniremos en el estadio.- los dos jóvenes escuchaban con atención las instrucción de Rodolphus-. Te lo encargo a ti, Elliot… Hermione no esta muy relacionada con la vida social que nuestra familia esta obligada a desarrollar".

"Por eso utilizo un apellido diferente¿lo recuerda, padre?.- siseo molesta.

"No es momento de peleas infantiles, querida.- Bellatrix tomo el brazo de su esposo-. Y procura controlar ese carácter, no quiero tener que reprenderte frente a nuestras amistades".

"Lo tendré presente.- asintió Hermione.

"Cuanta formalidad.- al quedarse a solas, Elliot se dejo caer sobre un mullido sillón-. ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga?"

"No te incumbe.- le fulmino con la mirada y su compañero le encaro con su expresión mas burlona.

"Entonces rogare por que él consiga quitarte lo amargosita, prima.- señalo hacia uno de los cuartos.

"No me pidas imposibles, Lestrange.- abandonando su escondite, Draco sonrió malicioso solo para aumentar el enojo de Hermione-. ¿Qué te molesta hoy, Granger?"

"Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.- siseo exasperada-. Yo no quería venir…"

"Te comprendo.- Elliot se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente el techo de tela-. Las diversiones de la plebe son tan mundanas… quisiera saber de que hablan nuestros tutores con el ministro".

"Mi padre menciono algo sobre el departamento de aurores.- Draco se acomodo en uno de los lugares libres, su rostro adopto una seriedad poco frecuente-. Parece que Sirius Black esta metiendo su nariz en los lugares correctos y eso no tiene de buen humor al Lord".

"¿Acaso no esta en su derecho?.- rebatió la joven-. Durante todos estos años los mortifagos no han hecho mas que hacerle perder el tiempo con teorías inútiles como las de tu padre"

"Estas pasando por alto un detalle, prima.- Elliot la invito a sentarse-. Un rayo no cae dos veces en el mismo lugar… los aurores están demasiado activos y he escuchado muchas cosas extrañas".

"¿Te has dado cuenta que todas nuestras conclusiones apuntan hacia Harry Potter?.-pensó Draco en voz alta.

"¿Potter?.- Hermione rió indignada-. Ese gryffindor carece de talento, tiene aire en el cerebro y si ha sobrevivido estos años ha sido gracias a que sabe con quienes juntarse".

"No tiene caso hablar contigo.- Draco dio por zanjado el tema con un grácil movimiento de su mano-. ¿El padre de Pansy esta aquí?"

"Pensé que ya lo sabias.- asintió Elliot, Hermione se sentó a su lado al ver que la dejaban fuera de la conversación-. Probablemente nuestra joven dama este dando vueltas por aquí"

"Lo dudo.- Draco se quedo pensativo durante unos segundos-. Pansy y Savielly no tienen buena relación, raras vez coinciden en un mismo lugar… en caso de ser hoy uno de esos encuentros, seguro que estará acompañada de su niñera".

"Que mujer mas inaccesible.- exclamo Elliot, los dos slytherins miraron de reojo a su compañera, una imagen exacta de la gryffindor en cuestión-. Olvídalo, existe otra mucho peor…"

"No fastidies.- Hermione se puso en pie y abandono la tienda, se abrió paso entre los hinchas de los equipos que se enfrentarían y se alejo antes de que Elliot y Draco pudieran asimilarlo.

Contrario a los ahí reunidos, Hermione detestaba el Quidditch. Alguien en el pasado le había dicho que esa aversión se debía a que era incapaz de mantenerse estable sobre una escoba… ignoraba la identidad del que hiciera tal comentario y no poderle castigar, aun le molestaba terriblemente.

"Este lugar es perfecto…-susurro al internarse en un pequeño bosque que disminuía el ruido de la gente.

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar. Este año ingresaría a su cuarto año en Hogwarts y era la primera vez que veía a Lord Voldemort. Su primer año de colegio había sido particularmente difícil, ninguna de sus cartas era respondida con prontitud y cuando le llegaba la contestación, reprimía su desilusión al reconocer la letra de Bellatrix en el sobre.

Su resentimiento hacia el hombre que le acogiera en su infancia fue en aumento cuando al concluir ese primer año se encontró a Rodolphus Lestrange esperándole en la estación de King's cross, por órdenes de Lord Voldemort a partir de ese día se instalaría en la mansión del matrimonio Lestrange.

_-_»_ A partir de hoy, vivirás aquí_…-Hermione cayo de rodillas y con la respiración entrecortada, giro su rostro en dirección a Rodolphus-. _Imagino tu desconcierto, Bella vendrá más tarde y te explicara la situación…_-el mago leyó en el rostro de la que figuraba como su hija el sentir que le agobiaba-._ Se paciente, Hermione… Lord Voldemort volverá a requerir de tu fidelidad_". «-

Desde que Bellatrix se hiciera cargo de cuidarla, Hermione limito su trato con aquel hombre. Aun podía verse correr tras su mentora para no quedarse a solas con el mago que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos con excesivo detenimiento.

"Como si fuera tan fácil.- frustrada, golpeo su frente contra la fría corteza del árbol.

Darse cuenta de lo importante que era para ella el estar cerca de Lord Voldemort, le hizo olvidar los sinsabores del pasado. Siempre estuvo consciente de que para el temible mago, ella era su marioneta más leal, una pieza que se encontró en el camino y que algún día le serviría de algo.

"Esto es mejor a la otra vida que me esperaba…-froto el brazo contra sus ojos para limpiar sus lagrimas.

_-_»_¿Lloras?, no lo tienes permitido, me irrita escucharte… cuando mueras nadie llorara por ti, límpiate y vuelve a tu esquina, no quiero que ensucies mi casa…_«_-_

"… no sirve…-susurro ante el dolor que le producía aquel recuerdo recuperado-. Llorar no sirve de nada…"

Su mente actuaba de forma extraña, por deseo propio no podía acordarse mas que de determinadas cosas; por voluntad ajena, bastaba que Lord Voldemort se mostrara indiferente e implacable con ella para liberar escenas de una infancia que no deseaba recordar.

"Merecen estar muertos…-rió perturbada-. Tú y tu estirpe… también los miserables que me procrearon… lo que me hicieron es mas imperdonable que el desprecio de mi Señor".

"¡…respóndeme!.- el grito de una chica que se abría paso entre la maleza, provoco que automáticamente Hermione buscara donde esconderse y empuñara con rapidez su varita-. ¡Oye, teníamos un trato y he tenido que mentirle a tu mama para cubrirte la espalda!"

"Yo no te lo pedí.- de la copa de los árboles Hermione vio descender a un joven de su edad-. ¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que te encontraste con tus admiradoras y no pudiste escaparte…-desaprobó el aspecto de su amigo-. ¡Ve ese cabello!, llegando a la tienda me haré cargo de cortarlo"

"¡Deja de fastidiar!.- espeto malhumorado-. Tú y mi madre parecen disco con la misma canción, me aburren, a la otra Sirius no me va a encontrar tan fácil"

"¡Perfecto, así no tengo que mentir o fingir que me agradas cada que vuelves!.- se dio la vuelta y se alejo molesta.

"Mujeres…-resoplo indignado.

"¡Y ni se te ocurra hacerte el perdedizo, costo mucho conseguir esos boletos y te arruinare la vida si me hiciste gastar galeones a lo tonto!.- sentencio la chica-. Finge por una vez en tu vida que eres normal y no te trabes esa sonrisa de _todo esta bien_ que me pone los nervios de punta¿quedo claro?"

"¡Muy claro, mandona!.- espeto aun mas molesto y con desesperación revolvió su cabello. El cerebro de las mujeres era un autentico misterio, tan complejo que le bullía la sangre al no tener una respuesta que explicara satisfactoriamente semejante naturaleza.

Desde su escondite, Hermione solo podía ver la espalda del chico. Tan delgaducho, portando ropas que lo harían pasar como un pordiosero, su cabello negro, tan indomable que semi ocultaba los verdes ojos y la cicatriz que caracterizaban a Harry Potter.

"¿En verdad es Potter?.-susurro al ver un extraño brillo en los ojos del gryffindor.

Le era difícil reconocer en ese hombre al pusilánime que asistía a Hogwarts, no encajaba en nada con el despistado que corría tras Parkinson. Patético, mediocre, Harry Potter podría morir y nadie se daría cuenta de ello, pasarían semanas hasta que se dieran cuenta de su ausencia y eso por que solo su compañera de gryffindor preguntaría a todos por su paradero.

"Esa entrometida de Pansy.- pateo la maleza rabioso-. Mas le vale a ese idiota de Krum atrapar la snitch"

"Deja de hacer berrinches, Potter.- un fuerte empellón tomo por sorpresa al moreno que cayo graciosamente al suelo-. No te permito que la insultes, menos cuando la has hecho enojar …"

"Lovegood.- siseo el moreno al reconocer la voz de su interlocutora-. ¿Cómo diste conmigo?"

"Me tope con Pansy.- su voz se mantuvo ecuánime.

Luna Lovegood, una singular rubia que cursaba el tercer año y que pertenecía a la casa de Ravenclaw era el nuevo integrante del _grupo de Pansy_. Sin embargo, la chica en cuestión evidenciaba todo el tiempo el ínfimo aprecio que sentía por el gryffindor y al cual toleraba solo por la amistad que le unía a la compañera del ojiverde.

"¿Por qué no me ponen un collar que tenga localizador integrado?.- espeto burlón.

"¿Crees que valgas el gasto? - se puso en cuclillas, sus azules ojos fijos en el moreno-. No es mala idea, por lo menos le evitarías a Lupin el reparar los _destrozos_ que hiciste en la tienda… ¿crees que sus ojeras tengan relación con el desgaste de magia y la luna llena que se aproxima?".

"Ya entendí, todo es mi culpa…- frunció el cejo-. Deja que me levante"

"No lo olvides.- un movimiento rápido y golpeo con los nudillos el cuello de Harry que se retorció del dolor.

"¡No tenias por que hacerlo!.- bramo colérico, la rubia se puso en pie con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

"Eso va a dejar moretón.- le dio la espalda, ya podía volver al campamento-. Vas a tener que dar algunas explicaciones, _galán_"

"Chiquilla malcriada.- se puso en pie y siguió a la ravenclaw, Hermione abandono su escondite.

"¿Debo prestarte atención, Potter?.- guardo su varita-. Escondes algo que tiene muy entretenidos a Millicent, Draco, Elliot y el resto de los Slytherins.- menos tensa, Hermione decidió volver, ya era hora de irse al estadio-. Tal vez cuando tenga mas tiempo pueda gastarlo contigo -sonrió indiferente-. Que idiotez…"

En el estadio se unieron a un grupo conformado con lo mas selectivo de la sociedad magica. Familias sangre puras que charlaban entre si mientras esperaban por el inicio del partido, Hermione fue abordada por Rodolphus.

"No te encontramos en la tienda, querida.- le tomo del brazo y la escolto hacia sus asientos-. Sabes que no me agrada que pasees sola…-Hermione frunció el cejo-. No quiero que vuelva a pasar ¿queda claro?, tu madre no se inquietaría tanto si salieses acompañada de Elliot".

"Puedo cuidarme sola…-susurro para que solo su tutor pudiera escucharle.

"Tu padre no pone en duda tus habilidades, cariño.- Bellatrix fue a su encuentro y le abrazo con fuerza-. Nadie en este palco posee tus habilidades…-le susurro al oído-. ¿Por qué hacerlas de su conocimiento tan pronto?"

"Ya entendí, madre.- Hermione se relajo y se sentó a un lado de Elliot que le recibió con cara de malos amigos-. ¿Qué?."

"Nada.- giro el rostro al tiempo que intercambia miradas con Draco, sentado en el palco vecino.

La crema y nata, lo mas selecto de los magos ocupaban los mejores lugares, familias que se frecuentaban constantemente y cuyos hijos habían crecido siendo compañeros de juegos… por eso todos miraron con extrañeza al grupo que acompañaba al Ministro.

"¿Acaso no es el primo de Narcisa Malfoy?.- susurro una mujer sentada en la fila de atrás-. Bella¿es tu primo el que viene acompañando al ministro?"

"Mi primo, Sirius Black.- asintió Bellatrix, su turbación paso inadvertida para los que no la conocían-. Trabaja como auror, no me sorprende que haya decidido acompañarlo".

"Los Black son una familia muy respetada entre los de nuestra clase.- sonrió despectivamente la anciana mujer-. Su hermano Regulus era un buen amigo de mi Darren… lastima que haya muerto tan joven y condenado a tan respetable familia a la perdición"

"¿A que viene ese comentario?.- intervino Narcisa al ver que la mandíbula de su hermana se había tensado.

"No hay nada de que avergonzarse, querida.- su sonrisa tonta solo vino a tensar la situación-. Siempre hay uno en cada familia…"

"Es una suerte que nosotros tenemos mala memoria y no recordamos a todos los parientes.- puntualizo Elliot-. Cambiando de tema, hace varios años que no veo a su hijo mayor, lo ultimo que supe es que se casaba con una chica¿muggle?.-la mujer enrojeció-. Salúdelo de mi parte, por favor".

"Lo haré….-respondió por mero formalismo y no volvió a dirigirles la palabra.

"Una deshonra a nuestra familia.- siseo Bellatrix-. La oveja negra que se niega a morir y sigue manchando a la mas antigua de las familias mágicas, maldito él y todos los que le acompañan".

"La hija de Savielly Parkinson va con ellos.- señalo Rodolphus, Draco que estaba muy atento a la conversación, se tenso.

"También ella.-espeto indignado, Hermione le reprendió con la mirada.

Impuros, Mestizos, Traidores a las antiguas leyes de los magos… El Señor Oscuro se haría cargo de eliminar esas malas semillas para siempre, lo haría a través de sus leales mortifagos que se movían en los círculos mas importantes de la sociedad mágica.

**Ooo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..oo…..ooO**

La característica sonrisa burlona de Pansy provoco enfado entre los presentes. Para la hija de alguien tan importante como Savielly Parkinson los secretos no representaban un autentico misterio, su posición le hacia miembro de una elite que contra su voluntad debía proporcionarle una fiable fuente de información a la que difícilmente podría acceder un auror como el que la escoltaba esa noche.

"¿Aun te es difícil creer que la chica Granger en realidad pertenezca a la familia Lestrange?.- pregunto a quemarropa, el mago sonrió por mero compromiso.

"Como a todos.- exclamo con su habitual coquetería al tiempo que discretamente le guiñaba el ojo-. Tienes unas amistades muy interesantes¿No temes arruinarlas al estar con nosotros?".

"No, todos saben que Remus tiene una estrecha amistad con los Potter.- lejos de sentirse angustiada, Pansy se mostró indiferente-. Además, tener a alguien como Sirius Black corrigiendo los errores de mi instrucción es un autentico privilegio… soy una persona a la que envidian"

"No sabía que ahora se le llama _instrucción_ a lo que tu haces solo para estar junto a…- los ojos del mago se posaron en el ojiverde que vitoreaba junto a su madre al _buscador_ de Bulgaria.

"Eso que insinúas difícilmente podría pasar en esta vida, Sirius…-sentencio Pansy, su respuesta produjo extrañeza en el auror.

El resentimiento, el dolor aun latente en la mirada de Pansy obligo al hombre a respetar su vedada negativa a ahondar en el tema. La amiga de su ahijado había demostrado en diversas ocasiones la lealtad y cariño que le unía al menor de los Potter, motivo suficiente para que el mago la aceptara como una mas de la familia.

"Mi sobrino Malfoy tiene mucha razón al lamentar que no estés de su lado…-Pansy frunció el cejo-. Habría sido divertido.- sonrió arrogante-. Tal vez en otra vida…-la joven bruja le golpeo con fuerza en el hombro.

"Se lo que esta en riesgo.- su rostro adopto una madurez mayor a su edad-. Draco juega a los espías, yo no…"

"Los niños deberían jugar…-le escucho susurrar-. Para todo existen tiempos y el tuyo es el de jugar en el jardín junto a tus amigos".

"No me trates como una niña.- siseo molesta-. He estudiado mucho, puedo ayudarles…"

"Lo se, conozco a muchos aurores que matarían por tener la mitad de tus habilidades.- beso con galantería la mano de su pequeña interlocutora-. Pero me malinterpretas querida, mis palabras no son para menospreciarte sino para regañarme por lo que no puedo ofrecerte… apuesto que serías una hermosa señorita si te comportaras como tal".

Abrumada, Pansy le dejo y ocupo su lugar junto a Remus Lupin, su guardián le recibió con una calida sonrisa, conocía tan bien a esa chiquilla que lejos de atosigarla con preguntas incomodas le tendió su mano y deposito un casto beso sobre los suaves cabellos cenizos.

Le había visto crecer y difícilmente podía reprimir el orgullo que sentía al verla salir avante ante cualquier obstáculo. Desde pequeña, Pansy había mostrado tenacidad para absorber conocimientos que le ayudaran a controlar su magia, por eso Remus no se sorprendió cuando la mañana en que cumplía cuatro años, la pequeña tiro de su túnica y le pidió como regalo el entrenarla.

"Savielly esta aquí…- la voz de Pansy sustrajo a Lupin de sus pensamientos-. No quiero verlo…"

"Tu padre no opina lo mismo.- Remus empleo su mejor argumento para disuadirla-. Solo ve a saludarlo".

"¿Iras conmigo?.- apoyo su cabeza contra el brazo del mago.

"Ya sabes que si.- sonrió para darle ánimo-. ¿Quieres que también nos acompañe Harry?"

"No, Potter es un idiota…-exclamo dolida-. Tampoco quiero que tengas mas problemas con Lily.- avergonzada, bajo la vista al sentirse incapaz de enfrentarlo-. Por mi culpa…"

"Lily ha estado muy tensa estos días.-le interrumpió-.Tu solo preocúpate en buscar una bonita túnica de gala"

"Es una pena que este año no vayas a Hogwarts.- su rostro adopto una profunda preocupación, conocía el motivo que tendría alejado a Lupin durante una larga temporada y aunque el mago le insistiese que no había razón para preocuparse, bastaba ver el posesivo abrazo que Lily Potter tenia sobre Harry para saber la verdad.

"Pasaremos la navidad juntos.- exclamo, conocía tan bien a Pansy que las palabras estaban de mas-. ¿Tenemos un pacto?"

"Pagaras con sangre si no lo cumples.- asintió la joven.

"Solo procura no meterte en demasiados problemas.- Remus miro de reojo a su amigo-. Si necesitas algo recurre a Sirius, el sabrá como contactarme…"

"Si…-le abrazo con fuerza-. Ten buen viaje…"

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

El retorno a Hogwarts estuvo marcado con la noticia de que ese año se llevaría a cabo el Torneo de los Tres magos. Durmstrang y Beauxbatons arribarían al colegio en cualquier momento y el alumnado estaba dividido por la alegría o frustración que dicho evento les producía.

"¡Se cancela el quidditch!.- los integrantes de los cuatro equipos estaban indignados

"¿Y a ti por que te enoja, Potter?.- cuestiono Luna al reconocer entre aquel grupo al gryffindor de ojos verdes-. Tu no juegas¿recuerdas?"

"Lo había olvidado.- rió nervioso-. ¿Dónde dejaste a Pansy?"

"Quede de verla en el lago…- el ojiverde frunció el cejo-. ¿Por qué esa cara, Potter¿Creíste que se le iba a pasar tan rápido el coraje?...-le tendió una bolsita que el moreno tomo y guardo sin preguntar-. Te lo envió Sirius Black".

"¿Lo viste?.- arqueo la ceja, la ravenclaw le dio la espalda.

"No seas ridiculo, Potter.- los alumnos se apartaron de su camino-. Alguien tan importante y ocupado como Sirius no pierde el tiempo con niños-. Luna se alejo con la satisfacción tatuada en el rostro.

"Esa chica me aterra.- Dean Thomas y los demás, se acercaron-. ¿Seguro que no es peligrosa?"

"Se lleva con Pansy.- Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Parkinson es rara, pero a lado de Lovegood…- Michael Corner se estremeció al recordad que la chica en cuestión era su compañera de casa-. Terry choco con ella en segundo año, lo envió a la enfermería por tres días…"

"Solo estuve un día ahí.- Terry se apresuro a corregir la información.

"¿Y por que faltaste a tres días de clase?.- Ronald Weasley se les unió al poco rato de dispersarse los integrantes del equipo de gryffindor.

"Por que se tardaron dos días en localizarme.- se encogió de hombros y sus compañeros se desternillaron a carcajadas.

"Aun así, yo creo que es guapa.- todos se giraron a ver al autor de esas palabras.

"Nadie pidió tu opinión, Lestrange.- siseo Neville, el Slytherin le miro con desdén.

"Que curioso, nosotros no pedimos ser ofendidos con tu presencia, Longbottom.- detrás de Elliot apareció Millicent acompañada de Blaise. Draco y Hermione se mantenían a una prudente distancia-. Tenias razón, Elliot… ser hijo de un auror te atrofia el cerebro".

"En efecto, creen que la gente solo habla de ellos.- sonrió, su cabello oscuro y grisáceos ojos solo confirmaban el por que era tan popular entre las chicas.

"Hola, Hermione.- ignorando la tensión del ambiente, Harry saludo a la Slytherin.

Cuatro años y el moreno seguía sin aprender la lección. No importaba cuantas veces saludara a Hermione, tampoco la alegría y efusividad que imprimiese en sus palabras… nada era suficiente para la orgullosa slytherin que solía ignorar la amabilidad del gryffindor sin volverse a mirarle.

"¿Por qué estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estos perdedores?…-espeto con desprecio-. Se nos hace tarde…"

"Tienes razón.- Elliot rió burlón-. Había olvidado que la estupidez se contagia, huyamos antes de que nos contagien".

"¡Imbeciles!.- exclamo con furia Weasley al ver como los slytherin se retiraban riendo a carcajadas.

"Esa mujer...- susurro Dean Thomas, igual de furioso que el resto de sus compañeros-. Nada le da derecho a tratarnos de esa forma".

"Es engreída, peor que Malfoy.- exclamaron las chicas-. Me gustaría ver que alguien le bajara los humos…"

**oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo**

Sentada cerca del lago, Pansy abandono la lectura de su libro al percatarse de la presencia de Luna. La Ravenclaw difícilmente pasaba desapercibida, alta y taciturna, su aspecto intimidante se refrendaba con el mechón rojo en su flequillo, su única amiga era aquella gryffindor que no se había dejado engañar con su apariencia.

"Estas distraída…-señalo la rubia-. ¿Qué te preocupa?"

"Nada.- suspiro-. Y a la ves, todo"

"Ya veo.- de su bolsillo extrajo su baraja y comenzó a jugar con ella, Pansy frunció el cejo.

"Dices que no existe secreto alguno que tus barajas no puedan averiguar…-le reto con descaro-. Si son tan buenas¿Por qué me lo preguntas?"

"¿Dudas de la adivinación?.- sonrió en forma provocativa-. No puedo saber si tu no me lo permites.- le tendió el mazo-. ¿Me dejas investigar?"

"Has lo que quieras…- golpeo la mano que la rubia le tendía, la sonrisa de esta se ensancho.

"Tres cartas al pasado, dos para tu presente y una para el futuro.- comenzó a barajar, Pansy se sobresalto-. ¿Qué debemos preguntar?"

"¡Detente!.- Pansy intento dispersar las cartas mas Elliot se lo impidió.

"¿Por qué?.- sonrió, su mano sujetaba con fuerza el hombro de la Gryffindor que gimió del dolor-. Yo también tengo interés en saber cuales son las cosas que pueden preocuparle a la hija de Savielly Parkinson".

"¡Suéltala!.- un rápido movimiento por parte de Luna y el intruso quedo contra el suelo, con la chica sentada ahorcadas sobre su pecho y la varita incrustándosele dolorosamente en el cuello.

"Tranquila, vengo como amigo.- la respuesta solo le valió mas presión por parte de la ravenclaw-. Me fugue de clases y las vi conversando, me declaro culpable al dejarme vencer por la curiosidad".

"Ahórrate los cuentos, Lestrange.- repuesta, Pansy se puso en pie y se coloco a un lado de su ágil defensora-. No nos gustan los metiches…"

"Los odiamos.- siseo Luna, Elliot rió nervioso.

"Pero tienes suerte de que estemos Hogwarts y nos veamos obligadas a darte amnistía…-se coloco en cuclillas y tiro del cabello de su enemigo-. Y eso será a cambio de que nos digas el motivo que te llevo a escuchar conversaciones privadas".

"No deseaba importunarlas, lo juro.- Luna presiono aun mas su varita contra la blanquecina piel, Elliot gimió de dolor-. Solo quería hablar contigo, Parkinson… ¡hacer un trato!".

"¿Negociar con un slytherin?.- con expresión incrédula Pansy soltó a su presa, Luna por el contrario se mostraba mas reacia a hacerlo-. Deja que hable, no perdemos nada".

"Podría no estar solo…- espeto airada, Elliot se las ingenio para sujetarle el rostro.

"Pero lo estoy, te doy mi palabra.- Luna frunció el cejo y a regañadientes le permitió ponerse en pie-. Admito que no fue muy inteligente de mi parte el abordarlas por sorpresa pero no imaginaba que fueras tan ruda, cariño"

"Ve al grano, Lestrange.- intervino Pansy.

"Quiero estar de su lado.- soltó a quemarropa, la dos chicas rompieron a reír.

"Muy gracioso Lestrange.- exclamo Luna-. Supongo que te cansaste de jugar a los espías y ahora quieres hacernos perder el tiempo a nosotros".

"Asi que saben de nuestro jueguito.- Elliot se mostró interesado-. Eso me hace reiterar mi deseo de hacer tratos contigo, Pansy.- hizo a un lado la formalidad, después de todos eran viejos amigos de juegos-. Te conviene tener aliados en Slytherin".

"¿Si?.- sonrió burlona-. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"¿Quieres un buen motivo?, muy bien, te lo daré…- se planto con firmeza frente a ella-. Por que si no lo haces me convertiré en tu sombra, cebare tus planes e informare a tu padre lo que haces mientras el se encuentra de viaje"

"¿Intentas intimidarme?.- le dio la espalda, caso contrario de Luna que miraba con sumo detenimiento al slytherin.

"Intenta ser razonable.- susurro la rubia-. ¿Por qué no lo escuchas, Pansy?, algo me dice que sabe lo que esta en riesgo"

"Lo se.- se arrodillo frente a las olvidadas barajas y las descubrió, el rostro de los tres se tenso-. Y tu sabes lo que me une a Hermione Granger.- las dos chicas le miraron con atención-. Ella es mi prima, obsesionada con una lealtad inmerecida a un señor oscuro que actúa en nuestro circulo… ignoro muchas cosas, por eso quiero que me digas lo que no se… tu y ella tienen algo en común".

"¡Nada me une a esa mujer!.- espeto indignada.

·"Si lo hay, las propias cartas lo dicen.- Luna le tendió la carta destinada al futuro-. El cambio es inevitable, la rebelión se aproxima… tu preocupación esta dividida, no sabes si le debes lealtad a tu sangre o a la que ahora es tu familia".

"¡No se de que hablas!.- vocifero embravecida-. Se que debo hacer, siempre lo he sabido, me he entrenado para enfrentar mi destino…lo único que me indigna es _sabel_, él sigue sin darle importancia a lo que todos hacemos".

Respiro entrecortadamente, al fin había expulsado el motivo por el cual no soportaba tener cerca a su antes amado _sabel_. Él caminaba por la vida sin prestar atención a nada, reía y fingía ser alguien que no era, se escudaba detrás de la gente y delegaba su preocupación a la gente que le rodeaba. Harry Potter era un ser tan egoísta que incluso Lily Potter buscaba por todos los medios sensibilizarlo.

"¡Idiota!.- cayo de rodillas-. ¿Por qué nos haces esto¿Por qué te cierras?.- Elliot intento acercarse mas Luna se lo impidió.

"Dale tiempo, es lo mejor para ella…-le condujo hacia un lugar apartado-. Mientras se recupera yo te platicare lo que se…"

"¿Confias en mi?.- Elliot no pudo evitar cuestionarle, la chica sonrió.

"¿Quién en estos días tiene ese lujo?.- resoplo-. Nosotras necesitamos ayuda y tu necesitas de nosotras, eso es un buen motivo como para aceptarte en nuestro grupo".

"Eso parece…- le tendió la mano-. Elliot Lestrange".

"Luna Lovegood.- estrecho la mano del Slytherin.

"Bonito mechón…-sujeto parte del flequillo de la ravenclaw.

"Gracias, a mi papa también les gusta.- después de un ligero silencio, ambos rieron, ahora eran compañeros.

**  
oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo…..OO…..oo... ..OO... ..oo... ..OO... ..oo... ..OO... ..oo... ..OO... ..oo... ..OO... ..oo... ..OO... ..oo... .. OO... ..oo**

**Notas del autor.**

… al fin termine…. Imagino que esta quedando raro pero aun no es tiempo para que les revele muchas cosas –habra capitulos especiales para eso- … en caso de que vuelva a replantearme la historia, lo mas probables es que les avise pero eso lo veo difícil por que la historia ya concluyo en mi cabeza –si, al menos ha terminado en un sitio-.

No tengo mucho que decir salvo que gracias por al espera, muchos abrazos por la paciencia y veinte pataditas a mi ex-beta por no decirme donde rayos había dejado mis borradores –ahora tengo que teclear muchas cosas y todo por su culpa-.

**K. Oracle**

P.d. ¿Creen que debamos tener otro chico listo que desee cambiar de bando?... jojojo, acabo de recordar que en un dibujo que hice la nueva ED no tiene a Hermione y Harry incluidos, tal vez decida quitarle el veto a uno de ellos.


End file.
